Burden of the Heart
by lepomme
Summary: Darion Mograine, Highlord of the Ebon Blade has to deal with life reborn in his own un-death. Now a chance encounter with a priestess might complicate matters further. Takes place during Cataclysm.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Burden of the Heart

Well I've had this in my idea for some time now! Ever since the dungeon with the Lich King came out it has been growing. Frankly I haven't posted anything in a while. Blame school for that one. Anyways, this idea wouldn't leave me alone SO here it is. A world of warcraft piece.

It follows my favorite NPC leader who doesn't get enough love, Darion Mograine, Highlord of the Ebon Blade. It has an OC in it but don't worry...I'm doing my best to keep her from being a mary sue. She has flaws and one them perhaps being a general incompetence with life, I think.

This will update whenever I can write another chapter and have the inspiration. The setting is AFTER the fall of the Lich King and at preCataclysm as well...er...the Cataclysm is going to happen probably within chapter two or three .

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Le Pomme

…...

The rain gave the Plaguelands a nearly living smell. A fresh, muddy smell although the distinct stench of rot still clung underneath. It nearly reminded the Highlord of the Ebony Blade of times before the plague, before death, before many things that had come to pass. It brought an odd feeling of what Darion figured was melancholy to his being. Nostalgic feelings perhaps. Being a death knight began to tear at you and render you numb and confused about the most trivial emotions that stirred within.

The numbness was easy to deal with. Things just seemed to slide off of you, but it was the confusion that angered the Highlord. He understood the feeling of love for his father, the connection between him and his men that was some sort of affection and pride, but nothing else moved him like perhaps it once did. Darion knew he was missing things he once knew. It ate at him like maggots, pardon the pun. That was one positive aspect of being a death knight though. The insects and vermin companions of the crypt did not find a new home among your rip cage like was the case with the lesser undead.

The Highlord sighed and hunched over in his saddle, his mood black. He hated having to think about the past and feeling a mixture of emotion that he was trying to place to the world again. He hated the Lich King, now vanquished, that had cursed this living death upon him. Truly though, Darion hated a lot of things and he hated hating if such a paradox existed. He was growing tired of it.

"Twice curse and thrice damn them all," Darion growled although who the "them" referred to could be a number of things, he didn't elaborate. He himself was not sure what his ire was directed towards.

His deathcharger gave a whuffle giving a toss of its head as if in agreement with its master. The flashing blue steps of the beast left a thin sheen of frost where it stepped but the frost was quick to melt in the wet warm air. The entire place seemed to be silent. He leaned back trying to relax his grip, trying to find peace of mind. Restless dead...perhaps the greatest understatement of the year.

A shriek echoed through the air and broke whatever small scrap of tranquility Darion had managed to collect. His head snapped to the right and almost by instinct he pulled the reigns of his deathcharger heading towards the sound of distress. It didn't sound like any sort of banshee he had ever heard and it defiantly wasn't a ghoul. No, the cry was human. No doubt some damn fooled adventurer thinking to rid the Eastern Plaguelands of its curse. Still Darion rode hard eyes narrowed driven by some long forgotten ideal of protection. He didn't know why but he knew in his dead heart it was right. His father would've done the same thing.

The dead mass of flesh within his chest lurched painfully at the thought of his father and it almost seemed like it would try to beat. The Highlord sucked in a deep breath and held it. Breathing was more a habit then anything and he only did it now to remind himself he was no longer living. He no longer had a beating heart. He held that breath. Darion continued to hold it even when he saw the frantic horse tearing through the lands.

It was a chestnut brown horse with a simple saddle upon its back and traveling packs attached to the sides. The animal however was wild with fear. Darion could see the sweat frothing on the beasts fur as it ran headlong without a rider whinnying and squealing. With a kick to his deathcharger's sides he easily intercepted the beast grabbing a tight hold on its reigns. It fought and bucked but he dragged it along growling.

"Calm down you damn mule or I'll break your neck!" Darion grunted. He wouldn't have killed the animal at least without knowing its owner. Besides if the owner was dead somewhere in the Plaguelands, then someone would have to bring news and the horse would at least make it look like he had given a damn. Any little thing to aid in building the honor of the name of the Knights of Ebon Hold. Another shriek, louder and closer rented the air now. Darion was on the move before the cry had started to fade replaced with a softer hoarser one. Whoever it was seemed to be running out of air to fuel their cries for help.

He tied the bridal of the still jittery horse to his saddle and took off not carrying if he was dragging the tired quivering mass of equine behind him over the ground. Eventually he reared his steed, wheeling it to the side slightly leaning to the side slightly. One hand rose to the blade on his back as his eyes narrowed. It was a pack of slobbering ghouls that survived in the plagued lands even as the curse of the Lich King was slowly unraveling with his demise. The ghouls were getting in one last kill it seemed. They had cornered a human woman up on a hill were she shrieking raising her staff letting loose bolts of light to cut into the enemies below. A few dead ghouls already littered the ground but it was more a drop in the bucket for the pack that had found her.

A priestess no doubt. A foolish one. Darion scowled and drew his weapon dismounting his deathcharger. A simple task for him to handle. Ghouls were weak compared to his power.

The slobbering undead were smartening up , it seemed, as they quickly figured that the lone priestess couldn't put up a defense if they all came at her at once. Whoever this priestess was saw the danger and simply steeled herself letting lose with all that she could. Light laced out cracking into the ghouls as she shouted and hollered to drive them back. Darion had to give her credit for her perseverance, but it was time for him to step in before she ended up nothing more then ghoul feed.

He could have given some battle cry as he charged in or some sort of warning, but at the moment the Highlord could care less about being a knight clad in shining armor. The only word of his arrival he gave was slicing the nearest ghoul in two viciously. The fetid corpse gave a gurgle as its torso slide from its hips. The damn thing still clawed for a few seconds before finally shuddering and going still. The other ghouls in the pack turned but were too slow for his might. Soon they were nothing but ruined hunks of flesh steaming in the rain. Darion stood, blade glowing as the rune blade fed upon the spirits of the ghouls and charged the power of the blade. He looked to the priestess.

They stared at each other. Frankly he didn't know what to say to the woman or how to even start a conversation. It seemed the priestess was equally tongue tied and her entire form was tense with fear, eyes nearly bulging in her head. She had deep amber eyes that were slightly bloodshot and her light brown hair was looking more like a nest of wavy brown snakes plastered to her skull with sweat under her white hood. She opened her mouth licking her lips looking about to say something. A faint hoarse sound like a drowned kitten worked its way out of her throat before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she keeled over in a dead faint.

Darion sighed and sheathed his weapon. The Highlord could not blame her for the reaction, really. Being chased by and almost eaten by ghouls then saved by a death knight wasn't perhaps something easy to take in all at once. At least she hadn't ranted or tried to smite him like a number of paladins and priests had tried to do in the past. Oh yes, Northrend was so much more pleasant when you got mistaken still as being a minion of the Lich King every time you stepped out of the camp for a bit of fresh air.

He knelt next to the woman brushing some of her hair out of her face. She was pretty as far as he was concerned. If that was one thing that still gnawed at his mind, it was young attractive women still had that bizarre effect to make him actually take a second look. It was perhaps the curse of dying and becoming a death knight at a young age. Or perhaps it was due to the fact he had died a...

"Milady, now is not the time to faint," he growled giving a slight shake hoping she would regain consciousness, "I figured that coward of a horse is yours?"

No response. Nothing but the soft slow breathing of a woman passed out. Darion frowned and looked about. He couldn't well just leave her lying in the Plaguelands and honestly he didn't want to ride to Light's Hope Chapel with an unconscious priestess in his arms...no doubt one of the blowhard newcomers would accuse him of some wrong doing. That left only one place to go...

The Highlord let out a low sound of annoyance and roughly scooped up the woman in his arms bridal style carrying her back over towards his deathcharger. The chestnut mare had calmed a bit and was pawing the ground giving nervous nickering, eying his mount up cautiously. The deathcharger only gave a snort stamping a hoof impatiently. Darion shared its sentiments.

He quickly mounted and pulled the woman into her lap adjusting her so she wouldn't be a nuisance getting in his way, "The things I have to put up with. By the light..." He grumbled giving a slap of his reigns.

Without pause or hesitation his deathcharger was running headlong over the familiar landscape of the Eastern Plaguelands pulling the tired mare along behind it. Darion kept his eyes ahead. When he finally returned to Acherus, the Ebon Hold, he would have one of the servants attend to the priestess's horse. As for the woman herself, he would have one of the female death knights get her cleaned up. When she finally awoke , then Darion would finally get answers from her such as why in the blazes had she even been in the Plaguelands alone.

The familiar silent sight of Acherus brought a bit of relief to the Highlord. At least it meant getting his mind back on the everyday operations of the Knights of the Ebon Blade for a bit. The work would help in clearing his mind. He looked down at the woman still unconscious against his chest and noted vaguely how pale and thin she looked. Undernourished. He would have to see about rousing the abomination and bone bags who ran the kitchen into cooking something decent.

Darion let out a sigh and looked up as he slowed his deathcharger down approaching the stone that would transport him into the belly of the necropolis. This woman was just a minor inconvenience. As soon as she woke up and gave him his answers and she would be gone. He gave a slight nod, satisfied with the thought and entered the familiar darkness of his home.


	2. Chapter 2: Stirring

Burden of the Heart

Chapter two: Stirring

Finally got this done.

Time line wise, this takes place AFTER the fall of the Lich King and BEFORE the cataclysm. Just so everyone is sure. The Cataclysm will happen, fear not! I always like to have my stories accurate to the setting as best they can.

Enjoy!

Le Pomme

…...

Taynia figured she was dead at this point. She was warm felt like she was on a little cloud that shifted and formed with every small movement she made. It was, to say the least, very nice. It had to be the afterlife. She opened her eyes expecting the scenery to match the vision in her head. She was very surprised to see nothing but dreary shades of black, dark purple, and grey.

This certainty was not the afterlife she pictured. Taynia sat up quickly her hands going to her body and face. It was still warm, her heart was beating rapidly, she was in...some sort of black silken nighty that was conservative but still felt like she was wearing nothing at all. She pulled the sheet about her blushing in embarrassment even though nothing really scandalous was showing. It was the thought that someone undressed her, most likely her dark savior, and if she was not mistaken, that death knight had been a he.

She looked around the room quickly spotting her gear cleaned and lying out neatly. The mud and rot stains from her ride through the Plaguelands were erased. Whoever this death knight was, he was at least courteous. Taynia took a deep breath to calm herself. Since she wasn't dead or undead for that matter, it meant that the death knight had been most likely with the Ebon Blade. At least she prayed to the Light that he was.

…...

Darion wasn't one to be gentle about opening a door, especially when he was in a black mood. Well, a blacker mood then usual. However he felt perhaps a little bit of guilt when he slammed open the door to the room the priestess was in. Her eyes were huge and she looked like a scared mouse hiding in the black sheets of the bed peering at him.

"Priestess," He began gruffly and saw her flinch visibly at the tone. Darion paused to clear his throat slightly, "Priestess," he repeated in a slightly gentler tone, "I forgive not being here when you awoken. I am Highlord Darion Mograine, master of the Knights of the Ebon Blade,"

He watched as she slowly seemed to relax getting over her momentary fright. She lowered the sheets slightly showing off the outdated nighty that belonged on a grandmother and not the lovely woman before him. Probably the only thing decent the death knight females could find knowing their taste.

"...forgive me Highlord. I'm," she paused giving a curt bow, "unused to your kind. You took me by surprise but I thank you for saving my life Highlord,"

"You can repay the debt by first of all giving me your name and tell me what you were doing in the Plaguelands alone," Darion said taking a seat on a chair near her bedside fixing her with an unblinking stare.

She seemed a bit shaken at his proximity and the nature of his stare. Yet she cleared her throat looking away, "I am Priestess Taynia Fieldstron of Stormwind and I was gathering herbs here. I needed a special one for a friend who is sick in Southshore. I was on my way back,"

Then a moment of alarm seemed to seize Taynia and she looked to him, "The herbs were in the pack on my horse! It threw me when it was startled. Did you happen to-"

"Your horse is fine, " he deadpanned, "Everything is in order. I bet you are hungry. Should I have something sent up for you to speed you on the way to recovery?"

"Er...yes...thank you, "she mumbled.

Darion frowned noting her uncomfortable look and how she was retreating from him. Perhaps he had been...a bit too blunt. But then, he hadn't really talked one on one with a human or any being in a personal way since...he really couldn't remember.

"I apologize for my manners, "he said eventually heaving a heavy sigh, "I'll go raise the kitchen,"

Taynia arched an eyebrow at that and he just returned the look with his a blank look of his own, "Yes priestess. Literally as well as figuratively. The Ebon Hold's servants are as unliving as myself,"

She sheepishly sunk back into the bedsheets, "I...I see...well..." she cleared her throat, " I can get up and go with you if you give me a moment to get dressed. I am curious...I've never been in a friendly place of well...undeath,"

Now it was turn for the Highlord to raise an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest," Odd request for a priestess of the light,"

The woman sat back twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, "I feel bad for passing out on you. No doubt it caused your trouble..."

"yes it did, "

Taynia flinched. Darion sighed and ran a hand through his hair closing his eyes, "Yes it was trouble but now it won't be when you are ready to leave," he began trying to heal the situation, "It is just...not your place to be here. It is best you get to wherever you are going. I'll arrange a flight,"

"No..." She said softly, " I don't like to fly. I'll ride. No offense to your kind offer but, I just don't like flying,"

The Highlord frowned feeling that gnawing sense of duty combined with a wave of irritation come over his being, "It is dangerous to ride and you've already shown incompetence for the unexpected,"

The priestess deflated even more shrinking like a snake's corpse on a hot desert, "I'll be fine if I stick to the roads..."

He shook his head raising a hand, "No. If you insist with going by land to your destination then I will see to it that it is done, "

A part of him just had this aching feeling he was going to regret making such a decision. Yet it was an excuse to get out and see more of the world and try to perhaps, re-connect with whatever he had lost. The priestess looked up in surprise regarding him in some sort of silent astonishment that he shifted a bit uncomfortable, "As Highlord of the Ebon Blade it would be nothing short of disrespect and dishonor to let someone like you go alone. I will see to this personally since it was I who found and rescued you to begin with. This matter will not be discussed,"

Whatever argument died on Taynia's lips and she looked down giving a meek nod, "As you wish Highlord Mograine. Thank you for your continuing kindness,"

He gave a snort turning and leaving out the door, "Get ready to leave. I'll have something made for you for the road. I want to get this over with quickly,"

Darion didn't pause to see her reaction. He didn't want to see it. Again he knew he had been too blunt. It was so hard to not offend the living when he was so disconnect from his own emotions. Instead he turned his mind to the task at hand. She had mentioned needing to get to Southshore. That was a two week ride through mostly Horde controlled land. Of course no one in the Horde would dare to stop the Highlord of the Ebon Blade or risk his displeasure and shame his or her own country. In hindsight it was probably best that he was the one who had the task of escorting her. Thassarian would be more then happy to take the girl to Southshore. As far as death knights went, he had always been more tuned into his emotions and perhaps the furthest along to healing the damage done by his undeath. However he was an enemy of the Horde despite his deep friendship with Koltira Deathweaver.

The latter death knight would do the task as well but no doubt he would be hassled to turn over Taynia for questioning. Darion doubted very much the priestess would survive the...unique methods the Forsaken employed. No, this was his task.

Briefly the Highlord of the Ebon Knights leaned against the wall running a hand through his hair with a deep irritated sigh closing his eyes. It always seemed that inconvenience and bad fortune haunted his door, "By the light this better be quick," he growled out loud.

…...

Wishing for things to go quickly, it seemed, was a way of requesting for things to work at the pace of an elder tauren shaman after a cup of warm milk Darion surmised. Impatiently, the Highlord held the reigns of his mount in the stables, his gear strapped down and ready to go.

He had a servant sent to collect the priestess over half an hour ago. There was still no sign of the woman or the servant. Darion could not shake the nagging feeling that something had gone wrong at this point. In slight irritation, he turned to look at the silent skeleton dressed almost comically like a chef holding a pack of food awaiting command. The Highlord was half tempted to send the chef away and make the priestess fast the entire trip at this point but if Tirion had told him anything, it was to learn some patience.

It was easy for Tirion Fordring to talk about patience. The paladin seemed to have an eternal wellspring of patience for people. Darion didn't have the talent of Fordring and he had a notoriously short fuse. It wasn't a good combination to say the least.

The Highlord looked up at the sound of something being knocked over. Within a moment of the sound, a fluster priestess rushed into the stable, pale as death, he would dare say, and her eyes the size of dinner plates. Upon seeing him, she quickly rushed to get behind him peering with a slit eyed gaze from around him as a confused ghoul servant shuffled in scratching its head.

"...What are you doing?" Darion asked coolly, glaring slightly from under his helm at her.

Sheepishly she looked up, "...that ghoul was following me about..." she mumbled, "I don't like ghouls friendly or unfriendly or whatever my lord. It gave me a fright and a half!"

Darion blinked. So perhaps sending a ghoul servant to fetch her wasn't the best idea in hindsight. But then, some part of him still irritated at her had made that vicious choice.

"I'm sorry. I was not considering your feelings when I picked a ghoul to fetch you, "he deadpanned, "It won't happen again,"

It wouldn't happen again because she would be far from this place and in Southshore and he would never see this cowardly, jumpy, ditz of a priestess. Seemed all she had going for her was blind luck and her looks.

Taynia was looking down and took a step away from him rubbing one of her arms, "...I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience. I know you are probably busy,"

He gave a shrug turning to tighten the saddle on his mount to distract him from feeling that weird guilty feeling whenever she apologized, "yeah well...this is an excuse to get away for a bit," he grumbled, "So stop apologizing. You are making me feel bizarre,"

"I'm sorry," She said as if it was reflex.

Darion narrowed his eyes, "You say sorry one more time and I swear I'll tie you to the back of my gryphon and fly to Southshore and drop you off the side,"

Her eyes widen in fear and she shrank back from him nodding quickly, "of...of course my lord," She said, her voice nearly a whimper. That ridiculous stab of guilt went through him again. Darion let out a sigh and resisted the urge to rub his temples.

"...I won't do that. Just...stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault alright? It annoys me," he grumbled turning to the chef jerking his head to Taynia.

Taynia for her part opened her mouth to apologized, but stopped herself and simply nodded rubbing the back of her head, "Just habit I guess," she said watching the skeleton draw closer with apprehension.

The chef presented the satchel of food silently and the priestess took it graciously although she still eyed the undead before her, "So do all undead chefs were hats like that?"

"No...he just likes to," Darion said with a shrug, "He was the head chef of Alterac I think. When the Ebon Hold was secured, he started to dress like that,"

"I see. So I guess most undead have more personality then you?" She said turning to tie the satchel to her mount. The skeleton made a rattling sound almost like it was laughing as the Highlord blinked turning to look at her. More personality than...

"Just what are you implying Priestess Taynia," he growled slightly feeling a slight wave of irritation.

She only looked at him innocently, tilting her head causing his feelings to become a confusing pile of mush he couldn't place. She daintily mounted up on her mare patting the horse's neck fondly, "Nothing. It was uncalled for really. I guess I was just getting a bit of...payback. I'm...er..."

"Don't apologize. I probably deserved it so I'll let it go this time," Darion said as he mounted his deathcharger, "Let's get this journey over with,"

She gave a slight nod but gave him a coy smile as the two mounts moved out, "Thank you my lord. I know you don't have to do this and I've already caused you trouble and was late as well,"

"It is nothing. It is my duty to see through what I've started for better or worse," he replied simply. Darion paused and then glanced over at her, "...so why were you late anyways?"

"I told you," she said dipping her head to hide her face under her hood more, "I was running from that ghoul and got lost. Then this lich started to talk to me and wouldn't stop until this other deathknight insulted him or something because they got into an argument...then the ghoul found me and I finally made my way here by blind luck,"

The Highlord stared at her in mute amazement. Not because of her story for he knew Amal'Thazad was a talkative and gossipy lich. Undeath had not deterred his need to know everything going on in Acherus and announcing it to the world. Also the fight was common. Amal'Thazad and the blood trainer Lord Thorval had a bit of a rivalry going on over which of their schools were better. No, the story seemed normal. What amazed Darion was she managed to relate it all in one breath.

Taynia looked away blushing as he stared, "Ah...my lord? You stare a lot. Do you ever blink?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, the Highlord did blink and look away from her, "Sometimes...I don't have to so sometimes I don't. It is like breathing. Not really important for living..."

"You don't breath at times?" She asked in alarm turning to look at him as they rode side by side to the stone that would teleport them to the ground below.

He gave a shrug, "Sometimes I just don't. Is that so terrible?"

"Very!" Taynia said, "you should make an effort to breath and blink more. You are alive even if it is an unlife. You shouldn't forget who you were. Like that chef...he still seems to act as alive as he can!"

Darion gave another shrug feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic. Just to appease her and to drop it, he inhale and exhaled heavily allowing the habit of breathing to resume, "Fine fine, if it makes you less uncomfortable," he relented.

She smiled and he felt himself inhale a bit more and a rush of confused feelings settle in his gut like warm rot. It was uncomfortable, unwanted but somehow pleasant? He couldn't place it and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not. He looked away frowning not returning her smile. Slowly if faded from her features and she looked away looking right ahead as they stepped onto the stone.

In a brief flash and a slightly sucking feeling, they were soon on the ground below Acherus. The Highlord paused to look up at the floating necropolis. Thalanor would be able to handle things in his absence. It would be a short absence though and nothing serious would happen now that the Lich King was taken care of. Nothing save the end of the world would cause a need for action anyways and truly, what were the chances that the earth would up and sunder itself in some sort of cataclysm?

Taynia looked at him as they moved along, "...you keep to yourself don't you?"

He jolted up a bit as he was brought out of his thoughts. He turned to look at her making an effort to blink a bit, "I do. I don't like to share my thoughts with others unless it is necessary,"

She looked ahead at the path, "Well, you can share them with me. I would like to hear and learn more about my traveling companion. I mean, we are going to be on the road together for at least two weeks to get to Southshore,"

Darion closed his eyes thinking on what she said before giving a snort, "Perhaps when we make camp," he said shortly, "For now? We are riding fast and hard while we have daylight for you to see,"

Without another word, he slapped the reigns of his deathcharger sending his mount galloping forward with an unearthly whinny. Taynia blinked before kicking her mare into a gallop after his looking down glumly, "Alright. If you insist my lord, "she said softly in response.

The Highlord kept his eyes ahead and did not respond but he felt his gut give that awful, guilty, twisting feeling again at the dishearten tone in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing

Burden of the Heart

Another day, another chapter done. I am glad people are so far enjoying the story! The reason it is a little late is because I was busy grinding to level 77 with my warrior. Oddly enough, the fun part of WoW for me is the mindless quests and fishing. Causing a genocide weekly of undead in Northrend does wonders for your stress levels!

I would like to extend a big thank you to both Jennifer Hack and Boar Charges Down The Mountain

for their kind review as well as all the people that have added this story to their favorites and story alerts. They are the fuel that kept this chapter rolling.

As always,

Le Pomme

Chapter 3: Understanding

The riding had been going slow but at least they had made Tirisfal Glades with little issue. The Bulwark guards had glared openly at the priestess of course until a simple cool look from Darion had them looking away. He wasn't about to let Taynia suffer any indignity while she rode with him. Such a thing would not look kindly upon his reputation or the reputation of his order. They were now camped on the shores of Stillwater Pond, a fire crackling merrily and their mounts tethered to a nearby log.

The Highlord though was not pleased and not in a good mood. He had forgotten how slow and stupid living horses were. They got tired, the damn things, and Taynia had started to lag behind his furious pace. This was going to take longer then he had hoped. He watched her brush the mane of the stupid animal that was now the source of all his dislike. The priestess was ignoring or perhaps not even noting his displeasure.

Taynia just smiled a bit talking low to the horse giving the muzzle of the beast a pat. Then she reached into the pack and pulled out some sugar cubes feeding it to the eager horse. Darion's deathcharger turned its head ears perked up at the scent of the sugar. Taynia laughed a bit as the undead mount nudged her giving a demanding whuffle. She turned to the mount patting its head lightly and offered it sugar as well. Darion frowned and rolled his eyes. Feeding an undead horse...what stupidity would this world indulge in next?

He was equally irritated with his own mount now for taking the sugar and acting like it was alive...and the fact it kept making whickers at the damn priestess's mare.

"If you keep scowling like that your face is going to stick like that Darion," Taynia said turning to look at him offering a teasing smile, "What has you in such a bad mood?"

The Highlord frowned more and hunched over staring at the fire, "Nothing," he growled.

She meekly looked away the smile fading from her face as she petted the two mounts slowly, the deathcharger quickly talking a liking to her. Already the beast was nudging her and trying to keep her attention on it, "Well...uh...anything you want specifically for dinner?"

"Anything other then to get this over with? No. I don't eat, "Darion said with a scowl.

"You don't eat?" Darion cursed himself for telling her that tidbit. No doubt now she was going to insist he eats food and pretends to be alive and doing living things. He raised a hand already rubbing his temples in annoyance, "That is what I just said isn't it?"

Taynia looked away again busying herself with taking the satchel of food off her mare's pack, "...you should eat. I mean it could help to keep your strength up and your mood up. You aren't so dead as not to be able to do such things. You just choose not to,"

"I choose not to because I am dead," Darion drawled, "and I'm not going to delude myself with pretending to be alive,"

The priestess took a seat next to him and began to go through the pack, "Well you are more alive then you think. Real undead can't act moody and grumpy all the time...and I bet real undead can't grow facial hair,"

Darion just stared at her for a bit, reaching a hand to scratch at his beard, "...what does that have to do with anything?"

"Undead can't grow facial hair so you must be alive still in a way...and you would look better without that facial hair. Makes you look old," Taynia said lightly.

Darion blinked at that and for the briefest moment, he considered her words. He wasn't that old, at least when he died he had been a young man. He had never really thought about the fact that he had grown a beard since the time of his death...and it never occurred to him that it made him look old.

"I look...old?" Darion glanced at her stroking at his beard nearly self consciously. He had lost everything upon his undeath... everything, he thought, but his youthful appearance.

"Yes, the beard makes you look like ...like Tirion Fordring I think," Taynia said.

The Highlord blinked. Tirion Fordring? He looked like bloody Tirion Fordring with a beard! That statement was all that Darion could take of this discussion...he got to his feet and stalked down to the pond leaving Taynia blinking in confusion, "What did I say? Darion? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to shave! Nothing against Tirion Fordring, he is a great man, but I don't want to be the dark twin of the man!"

"Uh...what are you going to shave with exactly?" Taynia asked, honestly confused by how rash the Highlord was being.

Darion paused and turned to stare at her, scowling. That was perhaps the smartest thing that had come out of the priestess's mouth this entire trip. He glanced to the handle of his runeblade and quickly dismissed it. He wasn't into having that close, or cold of a shave. He reached a hand up to scratch his beard and scowled even more. There was no way he was going to admit that he, the Highlord, had not thought this action through!

Almost as if sensing his dilemma, Taynia routed about in her bag and pulled out a small skinning knife and a bar of soap, "here, let me help you. I'm quite good at shaving beards. Traveled about with a warrior who couldn't do it without nicking himself. He wasn't too terrifying with cotton balls stuck to his face!"

She gave a chuckle coming over to him, taking his hand pulling him to the edge of the pond before he could even protest, "Just let me help you. It is the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused you,"

Darion let out a low growl but didn't say anything. Might as well let her. At least she would be doing something useful! What really irked him was the fact she shaved another man's beard...like anyone deserved to be touched by such a fair creature. The Highlord blinked a bit at that thought but quickly pushed it out of his mind. He was getting delusional in death at times.

Taynia lathered up the soap and started to apply heavy amounts of the lather to his whiskers making him feel like some deranged father Wintervale. Before he could growl or complain she had tilted his head back and started to run the knife along his chin slowly starting to shave off the thick beard.

It took longer then he thought but soon she sat back with a smile admiring her work, "Well now! You are a very handsome young man under all of that fur Highlord! Who knew?"

Darion ran a hand over his clean shaven face idly finding it odd to not have a beard but at the same time...it felt almost liberating. Also she did just say he looked...Darion felt a heat rise into his face, a bizarre heat that he couldn't place.

"Oh my! Are you blushing Darion?"

He stared at her and raised a hand to his right cheek feeling a very faint feeling of warmth. Blushing? He could...blush! Darion scowled trying to rub at his cheek as if that would take care of the offending bodily response he didn't even know existed, "No, undead don't blush!"

"But you are! Your skin is so pale it shows up really bright!" Taynia protested.

Darion turned around quickly stalking back to camp rubbing at his cheek more cursing, "I am not blushing. Darion Mograine does not blush!"

Taynia stood by the pond looking at him before sighing, "Alright. If you insist..."

"I do, " he said with a growl taking a seat next to the fire hunching over running a hand over his clean-shaven face again.

She only sighed taking a seat across him going through her bag putting away the knife and soap and then getting food out. It was silent between them now. It was uncomfortable. He shifted running a hand over his smooth face and carefully regarded Taynia as she busied herself with getting dinner warmed up.

As if sensing his gaze, she looked up. Then she smiled and he felt something in him squirm about like a maggot, "You want some dinner? I know you don't eat, but a taste couldn't hurt,"

Darion frowned but finally sighed, "Fine. Just so you'll give me some peace about this topic,"

The look of delight in her eyes and the smile that spontaneously spread across her face made Darion's stomach start that weird churning feeling. He frowned and figured it was just ready to vomit up whatever horrendous pile of slop she was going to have him swallow. He sat and stared into the fire moodily as the priestess prepared the food. Almost as if the black shade of his feelings was a plague, soon Taynia was looking down avoiding eye contact with him working over the meal looking crestfallen again. Damn her for making him feeling like a criminal for having a bad mood!

It was the longest most uncomfortable silence that he could remember in a long time. He kept looking about, looking at her, staring at the fire, anything to try and calm his mind. His gaze kept going to her as she worked. Every time his eyes fell on her, she would look up and he would look away scowling like he hadn't been looking. It just was making things more...weird.

"Dinner is ready, "

Darion blinked as those simple words shattered whatever crazy silence was between and looked at her, "...what did you make exactly?"

"Just a hearty stew of some vegetables packed for the trip, "She said with a shrug, "I spiced it up with some of my own herbs. It should be a real treat for the taste buds!"

Taynia gave him a hopeful smile as she poured out two helpings into wooden worn travel bowls and offered one to him, "Eat up. You can put some meat on those bones!"

"For your information, I do not suffer from decay priestess" Darion said with a slight air of indignity taking the bowl and eying it a bit, "Thus my "meat" and flesh have stayed on my body just fine,"

"I meant no offense...it was just a figure of speech," Taynia mumbled looking away with that light-damned hurt look on her face.

"...stop looking like that. Makes me feel awful," Darion growled turning to the bowl of soup again. He picked up the spoon and scooped up a large portion and brought it closer to take a sniff. It smelt...alright. It looked fine...why was he inspecting it like it was poison anyways? Poison in his food was probably the last thing he should be worrying about with this priestess.

Sighing he finally took a bite with a frown. He paused. He frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. Taynia, who had been watching him hopefully crumbled at his reaction. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I know it isn't the best...I didn't have any bait for my fishing pole to catch some meat to put in it. Here I'll just take it back..."

She reached toward the bowl. Darion' gave her a glare and he shifted moving the bowl away from her and hunched over...and began to eat like a man that was starved. He knew the priestess was staring at him in confusion but he wasn't about to stop and explain. Food. Light above, food! He had forgotten how it tasted!

All those wasted days of refusing rations and meals at Northrend and scowling at whoever tried to offer him such things...all because he had figured that he had no need for food. Oh he had a need of it now. It tasted damn bloody good and the warmth of the soup flowed into his body warming him up in a delicious way. This crazy woman had unleashed a terrible monster. She had unleashed the new found appetite of the Highlord of Acherus.

He held the bowl out and gave her a demanding look and Taynia blinked before moving to refill his bowl and watch him devour that portion, "...I guess you do like it?"

"I haven't eaten any sort of food since I died, "Darion said between mouthfuls, "and I've been dead for a good bit...I forgot how good it could taste,"

"Well, I'm not the best cook but I'll do my best! If we ever go to Stormwind, there is this Inn near my home that serves the best roast boar with glazed vegetables all topped with a brandy sauce!"

Darion let out a groan trying not to imagine what such a marvelously described feast would taste like. He ran a finger about the bowl picking up the last remnants of the soup, not wanting to miss one delicious bite of it. Like hell she was not a great cook! To the Highlord she might as well be the damn master chef of Azeroth!

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad I could do something right for you," She said with another shy smile.

The Highlord paused regarding her before giving a curt nod, "...it was good. You were right and I don't like to admit to being wrong about things,"

She only smiled a bit more and he scowled trying to put up his gruff front, "But I will not admit anything else,"

"Alright Darion. Fair enough, "Taynia said with a small smile as she took the dishes to clean them in the pond. He watched her go frowning and then turned back to the fire scowling, "Damn woman..."

He sighed and got to his feet to check on the mounts one last night time before she went to sleep and he kept watch. Being dead meant sleep was a thing of the past although some death knights still followed the silly practice of sleeping.

Darion raised an eyebrow slightly at his deathcharger. The animal had never been friendly but now it was...standing close to that damn mare. And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, was his mount even knickering and nudging that Priestess's damn mare in ways that were not just being friendly? He fixed the animals with a glare as he got to his feet and roughly pulled his stallion deathcharger away with a growl, "Damn animals! A dead horse doesn't hit on a live one. By the light what is this world coming to?"

He was seriously considering that the fall of the Lich King had meant to some that the world was going to go nuts with crazy ideas and everyone acting like fools. All that was needed now was a crazy dragon flying about burning the world up and an uprising of elementals. That was what would make him admit that the dead and living could co-exist peacefully, Darion decided. The chances of that happening though were like a snowball's chance in the camp of the Burning Legion.

He looked back as he heard dishes clinking. Taynia was putting them away and moving to roll out her bedroll. She glanced his way with a smile, "You getting your bedroll? I didn't see it with your things,"

"I didn't bring one. I don't sleep," He said staring at her, a frown on his face. The frown was starting to stick on his face this trip he was doing it so often it seemed.

"You don't ...by the light Darion! You don't have to act like a corpse! You have a lot more to you then just being a moving body..." Taynia said getting that look in her eyes. That self-righteous look that he had seen in the eyes of Tirion when he was ready to go into a rousing speech.

Darion waved a hand with a deeper scowl, "Bah, I have to keep watch tonight anyways. Someone has to make sure nothing eats you in your sleep,"

"I can do the watch as you take the first watch Darion. I'm not a helpless little girl..." She grumbled looking down with a flush to her cheeks, "I'm sick of being treated like an unwanted weakling by you..."

For a long moment he stared at her as she sat curled up on her bedroll head down, her hood and hair covering her face. She looked like a kicked puppy and she was making him feel light awful guilty again with that look and her words. How could such a woman have this kind of affect on him? No one had made him feel bad about things in a long time. Darion let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine. You take first watch but if I wake up and you are being gnawed on by some ravenous zombies, don't come crying to me again," he snapped.

He moved over to sit back down near the fire, then moved to lie down. He pushed up his cloak into a makeshift pillow and laid flat on his back arms crossed, scowling, "I don't see the point of this. I can never get to sleep anyways. I would rather stay up..."

Taynia gave a small smile as she sat arranging her robes a bit to get comfortable to keep watch, "Try counting sheep. Always works for me,"

Counting sheep? Darion snorted but closed his glowing eyes and took her advice. As long as she would just shut up and stop making him feel guilty and weird, he would do what she wanted, for now of course. The sheep counting was up to twenty and it was getting dull. Maybe the goal was to count them until you bored yourself to sleep. Maybe he should start counting something more interesting like murlocs or that damn Arthas being impaled by multiple swords and count the swords. Or maybe try to count the times Taynia had said something ungodly stupid in the past week...or think about how pretty she was when...

his train of thought ended there. Taynia sat watching him as his breathing steadied and he rolled over and then went still like a fallen log in the forest. She smiled a bit and moved over taking off her cloak and lying it over him. She took the time to look at his face. No frown was present and he looked calm for once. He was attractive and the pale hue of his skin did little to take from that unearthly beauty. It seemed to so odd he thought himself less than human and more a corpse.

Taynia gave a sigh and sat back on her bedroll, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. The night was dragging on and her eyes were heavy. She was tired from the ride, but she didn't want Darion to think her useless. Plus he looked so peaceful for once sleeping and he slept deep. Who knew when he had given in to sleep last. She didn't want to wake him...

She yawned and laid down closing her eyes. She would just rest for a bit. Yes. Just a bit and then would wake up and wake up Darion for his watch. Just a bit of rest...

Soon she was out like a light leaving no one to watch the camp. But there perhaps was a little mercy tonight for nothing came by the camp and the night remained balmy and pleasant enough not to disturb the two as they slept. It was a prelude of calm to a wild, unforgettable trip.


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

Burden of the Heart

And here is the next chapter. Starting to get to the heart of this story and the inevitable end now! For some reason writing a grumpy, social awkward Darion Mograine amuses me to no end...and his somehow enduring dislike of Taynia's mare. Maybe by the end of this story he'll push it off a cliff or something...and have it come back to haunt him. I kid, I kid. These comments are often written late at night when I've finished writing the rest of the story, thus they tend to ramble a bit, no?

Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone that added this story to their alerts and favorites. It is appreciated immensely!

As always,

Le Pomme

Chapter 4: Understanding

Darion came slowly back to the land of the waking with a growl rolling over to avoid the dastardly rays of the sun in his face. Blast that ball of light in the sky for waking him- The Highlord's eyes flew open quickly and he sat up expecting the worse. He was suppose to take the second watch, not sleep until morning! There was no way that priestess could have pulled and all nighter. She was dead. She was captured...she was asleep peacefully in her bedroll.

For a long moment the Highlord stared at her sleeping form in a stupor of sorts. Sleeping? Why was she...why wasn't he...and then a scowl appeared on his face and he stomped over to her and gave her a hard nudge in the side with is plate boot. Taynia gave a whine but opened her eyes blearily looking up at the angry figure of Darion Mograine sleepily. Then her eyes were wide and she was shrinking back nervously reaching a hand up to fiddle with her hair, "I uh, just thought I would lay down for a bit to rest my eyes...but...I guess I feel asleep..." she said in a near whisper.

He just continued to stare at her, fuming. Then Darion did something even more frightening. He smiled. It wasn't a nice smile or a friendly smile. It wasn't even a sarcastic smile. It was a chilling crazed angry smile that looked more like he was getting ready to bite her head off, "You just fell asleep eh? Well then who was keeping watch last night if we were both asleep? The horses?"

"Well, if someone came they might have started making some noise..."Taynia said looking away from the look he was giving her, blushing in shame.

"Oh of course. That would makes perfect sense," he said in a patronizing tone before narrowing his eyes, "You are not allowed to be on watch. This is not some happy forest. It is populated by vicious undead, beasts, and the Scarlet Crusade is still prancing about. Your incompetence is alarming for a priestess of your rank," Darion growled, "So make breakfast and then we can get on our way to Southshore,"

Taynia sunk down at least three feet. Any further and she would be sinking into the ground. Her face was blushed in shame and her eyes were downcasted at his treatment and foul mood, "...I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you needed it," She said.

He winced at the tremble in her voice. He had went from making her miserable to making her cry within the span of a day. It was probably a new personal record for him in pushing people away. Darion sighed and took a seat next to her, staring at her. He was unsure what to do to comfort someone when he didn't want to say he was sorry for his words, "...well..." he cleared his throat trying to sound friendly, " maybe you'll get better in the future,"

"...that was a very back handed comment," Taynia said glancing over at him, "but I guess I'll take it as a compliment..."

The Highlord let out a sigh running a hand through his hair, "You are a very good cook. You are an annoyingly devoted priestess of the light. You are pretty," he began trying to do something to salvage the situation he had caused with his bluntness.

"You...you think I'm pretty...?"

By the light she had to hear that out of all he was saying. Darion resisted the urge to smack his palm against his forehead and weep tears of blood for how well this morning was turning out, "Yes. By living standards of course," He grumbled getting to his feet again stalking over to the mounts.

"Just get breakfast ready so we can get going,"

He turned so he wouldn't have to see what kind of expression she would make to his demand. He began to tighten the saddle on his mount ignoring the beast's irritated whuffles. It was going to be a long hard ride and if he had to drag Taynia along the way by the reins of her stupid mare, so Light help him, he would. Darion knew one thing for sure; he had to get rid of her before she got any further under his skin.

…...

The week had not gone by as unpleasantly as Darion had assumed. A week and a half and he had nearly forgiven her for falling asleep. Nearly. He kept watch at night now although a part of him ached to fall into that blissful unconscious state he had rediscovered because of the woman. He wouldn't admit that to her. He didn't want to encourage her but she always seemed to bounce back from his harsh mannerism. She was...oddly tenacious about things.

Talking being the biggest. She talked. A lot. She never seemed to run out of mundane little things to say. Darion was sure it would drive him nuts at first, but now...there was something almost...human in listening to such little tasks and conversations. He didn't have to answer or reply other than short answers. He could listen though and he preferred to listen and try to imagine that living world again.

"So Aaron thought it would be smart to try and wrestle the crocolisk down but it nearly bit his ass off! You should have seen that rouge hollering about, " Taynia said with a wide grin, "Eventually the Helania, our mage, tried to help but ended up giving him a frozen throne of an ice box attached to his rump!"

"Sounds like you had quite the party," Darion replied idly watching the area of Hillsbrad for any wild animals or gutsy Horde that got to close, "Why aren't you traveling with them now?"

She went silent at that giving a small shrug. He stared at her carefully before turning back to the road, "You don't have to answer that. It isn't my business,"

"No it is fine," she said lightly, giving a soft smile, " It was just the five of us. Aaron, Helania, Brolon, and Lord Roland. We grew up together. Helania was my friend as was Brolon. Aaron and me well...we were a bit closer and the same with Lord Roland," she paused smiling a bit at the memories.

Darion didn't say a word waiting for her to continue, feeling a sense of irratation and he couldn't place, or perhaps didn't want to place where the irratation came from. Taynia closed her eyes, "It was a bad situation. Everyone was killed except Roland and myself in the Felwoods. He grabbed me onto his Felsteed and dragged me out...Roland cares a great deal about me but he always felt I should be allowed to do my own thing before...well..." she blushed a bit playing with her hair.

Darion arched an eyebrow at her, "Before what?"

She turned to look out to the horizon. The sun was just starting its descent. The priestess shook her head and gave a smile, "Just not now Darion. Another time. It is a complicated situation. Something my mother had wanted..." she paused shaking her head and then smiled brightly at him, "Southshore is just over the next will stay the night won't you? My friend, Fenrik would not mind having you over for helping me to obtain and deliver the herbs needed for his ailing wife! His young son and daughter are a handful as well if you don't mind children,"

The Highlord turned to stare at her, "...children?" he said the word as if it was some sort of foreign phrase. The death knight could not remember honestly when was the last time he had seen children let alone sit down to dinner with the small snotbags.

"yes children Darion," she said with a smile, "Do you have any children?"

Darion gave a snort rolling his eyes, "I died childless and I'll remain childless. Undead don't reproduce,"

"Well you said Death Knights don't eat and sleep and that has been proven wrong. Perhaps you are wrong about this as well," Taynia said with a cheeky grin.

He paused to give her a withering look, "Do you know how wrong any child of a death knight would be? It would be...an abomination worse then anything Arthas could have created,"

The statement hung in the air and Taynia remained silent. However her face was worked up in a pensive expression carefully turning over what he said in her mind, "or," she began slowly, "Or it is a blessing of the light to bless you with the chance again to make life,"

He quickly turned to stare at her as she looked away sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry...that probably sounded really dumb,"

"Yes. Very dumb," Darion agreed quickly, "Now lets drop the topic...children are annoying. I will stay for a bit to see you are alright but then I'm leaving. I must get back to the Ebon Hold quickly,"

The truth was her statement touched something deep inside him. Some sort of fluttery feeling that had nearly vanished when he plunged the Ashbringer deep into his chest...hope. Was there a way to live after death? He quickly shoved those thoughts from his mind clamping down on it with an emphatic no. Life after death was a living hell to endure. There was now only the facade of living.

Taynia kicked her mare forward with a smile that was forced. He could see a tinge of something else to it but he couldn't place the emotion, "that is too bad. I would have enjoyed your company a bit more despite how cold you can be,"

"It is not my place to remain among the living," Darion said nudging his deathcharger forward after her, "Life and death cannot live together in peace,"

She remained silent regarding him again before sighing, "Let us not talk about such things. It is too nice of a day to speak of destruction and grim tidings! I'll race you the rest of the way, Darion!"

Then without warning, she was taking off the rest of the way to Southshore. Darion blinked before allowing a rare smile to grace his lips before taking off after her, the deathcharger easily gaining ground on the mare, "no one outruns the Highlord, priestess,"

She laughed going down the last rise, the trees parting to reveal the town of Southshore...or what was left of the once cozy town. Taynia's pulled her mare to a skidding halt and stared in mute horror at the sight. Nothing but ruins remained. Ruins and large plague engines pumping the destructive green slime over the area killing everything in the town. Not even scraggly weeds dared to grow in the tainted town. She mutely dismounted the horse staring at it. She ignored the silent Highlord who dismounted next to her, holding the reins of his deathcharger in a tight grip. Darion looked at the destruction and felt the sharp edge of hate grow in him.

The scene looked like something straight out of the strategy books of the Scourge. The loss of life, the use of a plague, the absolute destruction...One would've guessed that Arthas was not even dead. Such a sight had been common during his reign of terror. It brought back a lot of feelings. Most of those feelings of rage, anger, hate,and an unbearable grief twisting deep into him. Taynia took a step forward as if in a daze biting her lip hard enough that a small trace of blood could be seen. She was crying but keeping back those cries of anguish as if that would make this whole scene real.

He put a hand on her shoulder and held it to keep her from rushing into the plagued land. She fought only a bit before letting out a choked sob, "But...there were children...sick...elderly...why...who..."

Then she broke down. She shattered bringing her hands to her face and cried dropping to her knees. Darion watched her feeling that same ache of sadness and grief tempered with the anger. He understood this feeling. Hopelessness. He understood what she was feeling and he watched her, unsure of what to do. He had always bore the feeling silently not expressing it, not letting anyone know. He kept the strong front for his men. Taynia didn't have to do that and couldn't disregard and forget emotions like he had done. The Highlord understood the feeling but he didn't know what to do to comfort those feelings.

For what seemed like a long while to him but was probably only a few minutes he looked at her awkwardly.

"_Come on Darion," _he thought angrily, _"What would Tirion do in this situation?"_

Tirion most likely would be calling for a crusade of the light and charging to Undercity to serve up the Banshee Queen on a silver platter. Hell, Darion was very tempted to do the same thing at the moment! But it wasn't the right response. He had a feeling that Taynia wouldn't appreciate violence even if it was completely justified.

"By the light..."he mumbled to himself rubbing the back of his head. He racked his mind for a person who would do the right thing in this situation. Jaina...what would Jaine Proudmoore the peacekeeper do?

He took a deep breath and held it closing his eyes summoning up every ounce of his strength to do the hardest thing he had to do this journey so far. Darion dropped down next to her and roughly pulled her against her in an awkward armored hug. Taynia gasped a bit as she was crushed a bit against his breastplate looking up at him wide-eyed. He looked down meeting her gaze, frowning a bit and fighting a suspicious blush that thankfully his helm hid, "...I haven't done this in a long time alright? I know it isn't the best hug but I figured it is what Jaina or anyone else who is all touchy feely would do," he said gruffly trying to keep up his tough exterior as well as save face from his terrible first attempted hug in his undeath.

She only stared at him before giving another sob and wrapping her arms tightly about him and burying her face against his ice-cold breastplate as if she was afraid he was going to walk off. He knelt their and just continued to hold her feeling like a prized idiot. Mind you, a prized idiot who was feeling warm tingles of fuzzy caterpillars crawling under his skin, but still he felt ungodly stupid sitting there, confused at why she was hugging him back. If Renault could see him now, no doubt his older brother would have been laughing his ass off at how lost his brother looked at the moment.

He just loosely held her and turned to look at Southshore. He remembered it. It was a town that his father used to take him to when he had been a boy. A stab of nostalgia entered the fray of emotions in his mind. Darion grinded his teeth slightly. More than anything, the Highlord hated being useless. The fact he couldn't do anything but go on a rampage irked him. There had to be some other way...

Then a light seemed to dawn on Darion as he sat holding the weeping woman who was slowly sinking down more against him, exhausted from the day's ride and the shock of Southshore's destruction. The Highlord looked down and carefully lifted her head up to meet his gaze, "Allow me to escort you home after a brief stop,"

She only gave a brief nod. Darion helped her to her feet and then he guided her back to his mount. He didn't ask her permission before picking her up and sliding her onto the saddle of his mount and followed up behind her. Taynia blushed slightly looking away wiping her face but didn't protest. She leaned against him. The creature comforts from being close to some sort of sentient being was more important than pride at the momment. The Highlord gently brushed some hair from her face looking down at her, "I need to speak with Sylvanas," he said, "We are going to Undercity but no harm will come to you, this I promise. Not all the Horde is what the Alliance paints them to be and vice versa. I doubt they will even bother with you,"

She only gave a nod biting her lip. He turned his deathcharger about and set his gazes north. Taynia only closed her eyes leaning against his chest. He kicked his mount into a fast gallop leaving her damn mare behind, swishing its tail before the dumb animal followed after them with a whinny. So much for trying to abandon the stupid beast.

Taynia gave no protest, already asleep against him. Darion shifted about to better cradle her against his body trying to ignore the somehow alarming fact that had just entered his world. Taynia was a woman. He was a man and he was dead. Such a thing was obvious when they met, he wasn't stupid. Yet it seemed having her this close made that fact even more alarming. Despite the fact of him being undead, she was still attractive and a woman. She was making his stomach give that funny lurch that felt like maggots were spawning in his guts. She was making a sudden warmth flow through his body. Darion swore he could almost feel his heart starting to flutter in his chest. It was all in his head though. He clamped down on the foreign feeling again and kept his eyes ahead and kicked the deathcharger faster.

The Highlord turned his thoughts to the encounter to come between him and the self style Banshee Queen Sylvanas. It would be a "diplomatic" exchange of words. At least he would do his best to be civil and get down to the bottom of this tragedy and wouldn't allow his runeblade to do the talking. He wouldn't tell Tirion, at least not yet. Not until he had answers to why someone who had hated the Lich King just as much as he had would turn to using his tactics. He doubted Thrall of the rest of the Horde would approve of these tactics even.

The slumbering priestess shifted against his chest, her soft lips parting as the sun began to set. Her mare panted along loosing ground but still following like a lost loyal dog. Darion let himself become lost in his thoughts but it wasn't as easy as it use to be. It was too...quite.

"When I was young, my brother thought there was crocolisk in the sewer of Lordareon..."he said out loud to fill the silence, "He wanted to wrestle it...probably would've ended up just like that rouge of yours," He looked down at Taynia, "...I find it weird that now I need to mindlessly talk to myself just to make up for you being asleep,"

It was mundane pointless chatter and something that he always avoided and hated to say and listen to. Yet now...

He sighed and looked down at her, "You are such a nuisance" he mumbled reaching a hand to run a hand through her hair in almost a fond manner, "What in the blazes have you started to do to me?"


	5. Chapter 5: Patronizing

Burden of the Heart

And another Chapter done. This one was hard to write for some reason. Had a bit of a writer's block because I know what happens after this part and how it should connect, but wasn't sure how to handle this part. I am happy though how it eventually turned out. Things are starting to get more apparent...next chapter features the Cataclysm at last! More action then pass chapters and more crabby Darion. Because a crabby Darion is an oh so sexy Darion, yes?

Thank you for all the author./story alerts, favorite story/authors, and of course a special thank you to Alzriel and Mdnight for their reviews. Reviews become the fuel to make Le Pomme's brain tick and write more of this story.

I'm tempted to draw a scene from this particular chapter actually. I can draw fairly well when time permits and some fluffy pictures are always fun, no? Here is the deal. If I get three or more reviews after the posting of this chapter I swear to draw a scene from this chapter. I say it is a fair deal.

Anyways enjoy as always,

Le Pomme

Chapter 5: Patronizing

Undercity was nearly a home away from home to Darion. The place smelt of death and the chill of the tomb was a constant companion. However it lacked the silence of the Ebon Hold or the same sense of order. But then, Ebon Hold was not a bustling city like Undercity was.

Despite being the home of the Forsaken, it was surprisingly full of life. However it was still, at the moment, not a place he was entering in good spirit. The Highlord of the Ebon Blade nearly knocked over the poor guards as he stalked in. Taynia was asleep against him again and he didn't want to wake her. No, she needed her sleep. As he stepped into the central area of Undercity, heads turned towards him. It was odd enough to see the Highlord of all people in Undercity other than announced visits far in advanced, even more rare to see a human being brought in not in chains and not going straight to the dungeons. Coolly, Darion met those stares with a meaningful glare that could have frozen a fire elemental. Quickly gazes were averted.

He then looked down at the sleeping human and sighed. It would do no good to take her into the little "meeting" he planed to have with Sylvanas. The Highlord glanced up and looked about for something that resembled an inn. Darion found it easily. Seemed the Forsaken were short in imagination when naming their inn "The Inn". Carefully he made his way over and fixed the nervous looking Forsaken with an unblinking glare.

"You, Innkeeper. Get a bed ready for my companion," he commanded icily, "She will remain here as I meet with Queen Sylvanas. If I return and she has come to any harm..." He paused as he leaned forward jabbing a finger at the Forsaken man, "I will hold you personally responsible and take great pleasure in showing you how I take failure,"

Innkeeper Norman only gave a quick nod shuffling over to make ready the best bed in his inn, "Of course Highlord. It will be met to your liking and she will sleep like a babe undisturbed,"

"Good. I'll pay you well when I return," Darion said relaxing his tone a bit as he carefully slide off his mount and taking Taynia into his arms. She was light but then she was a small woman as far as humans went. Not the most threatening thing that was for sure. Probably she was a priestess because the priesthood was the only order recruiting lambs to send to war.

He laid her down in the bed and haphazardly threw the covers over her. Taynia only grumbled and rolled over pulling the blankets about her form. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile before turning to mount up again. However he paused just as he was turning his Deathcharger back to the bustle of the city, "Oh...and would you get someone to look after this damn mare? Feed it whatever. I don't care much about its health or survival," he added as an afterthought.

At least he could claim to Taynia he tried to help her damn mare. The stupid horse had followed tenaciously after him and arrived at Undercity a sweating furball. By the Light, if only he could convince Taynia to get something more useful! Yet she seemed to have some bizarre attachment to her mare.

Darion shook his head to clear his mind of that animal ignoring the Innkeeper's nod as the Forsaken took the reigns of the exhausted mare. He had bigger things to think about. Bigger bitches to direct his wrath towards. He could at least take comfort in that.

…...

Taynia was very comfortable although whatever bed she was in smelt faintly of mold. Faintly but nothing too bad. It was warm and comfortable. She yawned and rolled onto her back smiling happily opening her eyes slowly to behold the dank ceiling of what looked like a crypt...and immediately she sat up eyes wide. She had fallen asleep against Darion again. The Death knight had been adamant of making few stops on the way to Undercity and with her riding with him. She didn't mind though. After seeing Southshore...the comfort he was giving was appreciated. These attempts, especially from Darion who seemed stuck in a constant state of irritation, probably were harder for him to do for her. That is what made them even more touching to the priestess.

However she had not expected to wake up alone in the middle of the Horde controlled city. The Forsaken, who was slowly sweeping at the front of the inn, paused and turned to look at her offering a lopsided rotten smile, "Good Afternoon miss and welcome to The Inn. My name is Innkeeper Norman and the Highlord left you in my care and I assure you, I will not let anyone cause you harm,"

Taynia nodded even though she wanted to run screaming to wherever Darion was and hit him hard for leaving her with a Forsaken. One of the same Forsaken who unleashed the horrible plagued on Southshore. She paused her thoughts, closing her eyes. No. That was not true. She doubted very much a simple innkeeper had anything to do with the plague. She sighed and opened her eyes to regard innkeeper Norman and offered a faint smile, "thank you...uh..."she paused, "Do you have anything to eat by chance?"

The Forsaken Innkeeper nodded and moved to a bumbling cauldron, "Yes I do in fact. Travelers from all over Azeroth pay a visit to this inn. Horde of course but I think that fares that an orc or Tauren can eat will be fine on the stomach of a human,"

Taynia gave a slight nod as she mauled over her situation. Darion was going to come back it seemed so she just had to sit tight and hide behind the innkeeper. It seemed that the Highlord had frightened the Forsaken a good bit and she couldn't blame him. Darion could be frightening when he wanted to. All he had to do was give that creepily happy angry smile of his and you could watch abominations running for the hills.

Norman returned handing her a bowl of the soup. Carefully she took it with a smile of thanks lifting the spoon to take a small taste. It wasn't bad...she at least wasn't dying yet. She smiled more, "It tastes very good Innkeeper Norman. My compliments. Tastes like a recipe Lindia uses,"

"Lindia...? Lindia Norman by chance?" The Forsaken asked suddenly.

Taynia blinked lying the spoon against her cheek tapping it lightly," Hmm...actually yes. Her last name is Norman. Why do you ask?"

"Well..."Innkeeper began slowly looking up at Taynia, his eyes glinting a bit, "She is my sister!"

…...

Darion strode pass the guards holding himself erect with all the air his rank of Highlord graced upon him. The Death knight did not pay any head to the trappings of wealth and defense, nor the guards as he entered the throne room of Sylvanas. He only came to a stop in front of her scowling darkly dropping a quick bow although truly he didn't believe the self appointed banshee queen deserved that, "Sylvanas," he said in a slightly sneering tone not using her title on purpose, "I was half expecting to see you dressed like the Lich King in all fairness this evening,"

The corners of Sylvanas's lips turned downwards slightly at Darion's ill-mannered greeting. It wasn't a surprise though. Highlord Darion Mograine was known for his lack of manners and his short biting temper at gatherings. Impatient, impulsive, and a dangerous enemy to have, however, he chose to remain neutral and brood in his lair rather then pick a fight. Usually. Today though he seemed to be baring his teeth for more bite than bark. Sylvanas reclined back slightly, "Why Darion, you seem more elegant then usual today. To what do I own the pleasure of your pleasant company?" She said back with equal disrespect.

The Highlord's eyes narrowed, "How about the plague you are spreading in Hillsbrad?" Darion responded icily, "The one that looks similar to the one the late Lich King was so very fond of using to enslave our respected people with?"

The Banshee Queen's fists tightened slightly at Darion's jibe and her frown increased more becoming blacker, her eyes blazing, "I was entrusted to take a port for the Horde in the Northern Lands. Southshore was one of two areas to obtain,"

"Do I even want to know what other nation and towns you are using to grow your own Scourge with?" Darion drawled crossing his arms, "It makes me want to recall all the knights I have working for the Horde, but I doubt Thrall knows what methods you are using to achieve the will of the Horde,"

"Thrall? My dear Darion, have you not heard? Garrosh is the new warchief of the Horde," She said with a thin smile.

"That moron? By the light..." The Highlord groaned, "He probably even knows less than Thrall concerning your foul nature and tactics of late but I doubt even he would approve even your sickly sweet poisonous words,"

The Banshee Queen scowled again, "And who are you to challenge my nature Darion Mograine? Despite both of us sharing the curse of undeath and having broken free of the Lich king, we have little to agree upon,"

"Even less than that. undeath is not as much as a curse as you make it out to be. It is only a curse if you embrace it," The Highlord found himself saying remembering Taynia and the ways she was reminding him how to live in a way. It still seemed to him like a mockery of life truly but...it comforted him to an extent and made undeath more bearable. What he was saying now was probably something he was spouting more to get under Sylvanas than him actually believing it. At least that is what he made himself believe.

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across her face, "Oh? The Highlord of the Ebon Blade admitting that the undead can live again? That is unlike you. Tell me, who are you to lecture me about living when you wallow in your death and misery more than anyone?"

"Maybe I did..." Darion said closing his eyes briefly, "But I know better now. The valor of the living in Northrend, both Alliance and Horde, the power of the Light, and personal experiences of late, I'm beginning to see there is more to unlife then just jealously hating the living," He opened his eyes fixing her with an accusing stare, "like you, oh Banshee Queen,"

Sylvanas got to her feet, fury burning in her eyes, teeth bared in an open leer but she said no words as the Highlord matched her fire with his cold, expressionless gaze. He only gave a bow as he maintained that eye contact between them, "I've said all I've come to say and have gotten my answers. Enjoy your kingdom of mindless slaves in solitude Banshee Queen,"

Then without another word, Darion turned on his heels and stalked out feeling a mean spirited pride for how deep his words had cut today. Getting one up on the sly tongue of the Banshee Queen was not something many could attest to, let alone the Highlord of the Ebon Blade on a usual day. But this time...this time it had been more personal not just from his own experiences. Taynia had been the fire behind his words or, she was the reason he had fire in his heart at the sight of Southshore's ruins. How did she even get inside to start a fire though was another question.

To say the least, Darion had grown...attached to the human priestess. Probably it was more out of the fact she was already tenaciously clinging to him like a barnacle to a ship. Or perhaps it was more he was clinging to her because she gave him hope again. He scowled shaking his head driving out the thought that there was any sort of way she could help him. He was her guardian and that is what happened when you guarded someone for so long and went through experiences with them. A bond of companionship had developed between them but it was nothing serious. It had to be nothing serious.

Darion let out a sigh as he headed back to the Trade Quarter feeling a sudden weariness descend on his shoulders as the business with Sylvanas, Taynia, the Forsaken Blight, and all the other worries of the world he was involved with returned. He took off his helm and rubbed his right temple with one hand as he looked ahead at the large crowd gathered in front of the inn...crowd?

He groaned having this sinking feeling that somehow, beyond all plausibility, that the damn priestess had somehow caused trouble. As soon as she was awake something was doomed to go wrong. The woman was the eye of a hurricane, there was little doubt of that fact. He pushed through the crowd ignoring the angry jibes and growls sent his way. Frankly if they had and issue he would be sure to show them how foolish it was to pick a fight with the Highlord of the Ebon Blade.

Eventually he got to the front of the crowd, frowning. He arched an eyebrow though at the sight of the priestess putting...letters of all things into a sack. Confusion was his first response but he carefully steeled his face as he moved forward blankly looking at her and at her letters, "Doing a delivery to Father Wintervale, priestess?" He asked casually crossing his arms, giving a frown.

Taynia looked up at him, smiling brightly, "Darion! You are back and uh this? Actually I didn't mean for it to happen but well I guess talk gets around fast in any city!"

He took a seat nearby and turned to shoot a nasty glare at the crowd. The Innkeeper got the vibe of dislike of all the attention and he was quick to start shooing the crowd away with a nervous laugh. The Highlord gave a slight snort and turned back to Taynia, "Uh huh...so what DID happen here?"

"Well...I was talking to Norman and it turns out his sister is alive and well and lives nearby to me in Stormwind. Lovely chef she is by the way, but anyways, I suggest he write a letter and I would deliver it to her. He mentioned it to the shop keeper nearby who wanted to write a letter to deliver to their cousin and then someone else had a grandmother and then an orc wanted to ask how a dwarf he befriended briefly in Stranglethorn was doing...and well..." Taynia shrugged helplessly with a smile, "It lead to this. I don't mind though. I think it is wonderful that their can be friendships between the Horde and Alliance. It is the building blocks for peace at last,"

"...you are so annoying," Darion deadpanned, "Now we have to drag all this with us when we head south to Stormwind,"

Taynia blushed a bit in shame and looked away playing lightly with her hair, "Well...I could have my mare carry it..."

"Then what are you going to ride?" Darion asked eyes narrowing, "You think that I'm going to let you ride with me again?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could. I mean if you don't mind," Taynia said quickly, "I feel safer riding with you, Darion,"

The Highlord just stared at her before letting out a low growl of annoyance reaching a hand up to rub his temples again. The fact was he was going to cave in. He already could feel he was going to give in to her demands. He liked having her riding with him but it was out of a want to protect her. It was just some age old paladin instinct that not even death could destroy. Also she made him feel warm inside and was awakening something that Darion both feared but wanted more and more to feel. It was an addiction to something she was injecting into him with every smile and word...

"Fine. It might be faster this way," Darion relented, frowning, "But don't think I'm going to be offering you free rides after this last one,"

"Of course not..."Taynia said looking down, "I doubt I'll ever see you again once we reach Stormwind,"

Darion tensed up as the statement crashed into his mind evoking a shift of emotions. She was right. He would take her to Stormwind and then they would part ways, most likely never to see each other again...but he would be thinking about her and how quite his life was becoming again when she left. The Highlord found it alarming that it was hard to imagine life without her drama causing ability and mindless chatter. Slowly she was working deeper under his skin...all the more reason to make this journey quickly.

"Of course," he said at length although his voice betrayed a slight hint of dislike of the idea, "We will be moving quick. Back through Hillsbrad, then the Highlands, through the Wetlands and to Ironforge. From their we can take the tram to Stormwind," he explained lightly, "Shouldn't take to long if we make good time,"

"yeah..." She said softly looking down.

He stared at her a bit before reaching out to take one of her hands in his. Truly he didn't know why he did the gesture but he had seen men at the Ashen Verdict often do it to be charming and chivalrous the girls at the Citadel. It was some sort of comfort move and there as no harm in it...or at least he hoped so. She tensed up looking down at her hand within his and then lifted her eyes to his face searching it.

"Taynia," he began slowly, "I'm undead and I've got my obligations to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Already I'm long over due back at the Ebon Hold. It is not a great loss if we don't see each other again. It is most likely for the best,"

She nodded although she wasn't hearing his words, "yes...it probably is for the best. We can just remain distant friends at least...?"

"Perhaps," he mumbled, 'But honestly, we probably should keep distance between us,"

Vaguely he wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself of this parting to come. His grip on her hand tightened slightly. She was staring at him and it was making him feel uncomfortably warm at the moment. Then she began to lean forward and his entire body when rigid as he watched in almost slow motion Taynia coming closer. She paused a few inches away from his face, eyes closed lips parted expecting something. His mind was screaming at him to move but to move closer or away he couldn't decided. Tentatively he inched forward, eyes closing before he stopped centimeters from committing a sin and action he couldn't take back. He stopped and moved away from her opening his eyes scowling, "Let's go. We leave immediately,"

Taynia's eyes opened and she looked at him in surprise, "What...?" she asked, blinking in confusion. There was a crimson blush across her cheeks and she raised a hand as if she couldn't believe what she had almost did.

He only fixed her with a dark scowl, "Am I speaking gutterspeak? I said we are leaving immediately. This thing is dragging on far to long,"

He watched her face crumble and she looked down and he felt that same guilty feeling he always felt when he hurt her. But it was for the best. She was getting too close and there was a strange trepidation about her being let in. The Highlord stepped outside The Inn, his dark mood radiating about him. There seemed to be a general acknowledgment to keep a wide berth around the glowering death knight. All that was, except another death knight who carefully made his way to the Highlord's side.

"Highlord Mograine...I heard that you were here. Also heard that you made the Banshee Queen bite her own tongue,"

Darion looked askance at the blood elf death knight, Koltira Deathweaver, idly, "Where you aware of the Forsaken Blight?" he said, ignoring the pleasantries bluntly.

Koltira shook his head, "Not until it was used, my Highlord or I would've said so in my report back to Ebon Hold. She has kept me out of her strategy in the South. She is going to post me to the North, in Andorhal against the alliance..." the blood elf trailed off at that.

For a long moment, Darion remained silent. He closed his eyes as he already knew what was going through Koltira's mind. Thassarian would no doubt be a part of the Alliance and with Scourge being involved with the taking of Andorhal, no doubt the Alliance would send Thassarian as the fore runner for taking the city. It would be brother in arm against brother in arm. It was this fact why Darion liked to keep his opinions of both factions at disgusted neutral.

"...Whatever may come to pass Koltira, my orders stand as they always have. Keep true to your principles and not to the ridiculous hatred of the those two factions," Darion said at length, heaving a heavy sigh, "If it gets worse there is always a sanctuary at Ebon Hold for you,"

Koltira gave a humorless chuckle and clapped the Highlord on the shoulder, "And if anything happens I can count on you to charge in and unleash hell, Highlord Mograine,"

"Right now slitting Sylvanas's throat and ripping out her tongue is somewhat appealing," Darion mumbled but he smiled just a fraction, "Considering the Lich King is dead, I need someone new to direct my hate at. But I digress...take care Koltira and good luck in whatever hoops she has you jumping through,"

"Thank you Highlord. The same to you as well,"

The other death knight gave a bow and turned heading back into the crowd just as Taynia stepped out of The Inn, her things packed and ready to go. However she was silent looking down, avoiding eye contact with Darion. Something in him felt a wave of irritation directed half towards her, half towards himself. He sighed and lead the way to their mounts, "You need any supplies before we leave?"

"No. I'm fine," she said softly heading to her mare attaching the sack of letter and some of her heavier supplies to it, "We can head out immediately Highlord,"

The use of his title made him turn to look at her silent, something in his chest suddenly lurching painfully. She always called him by his first name and he had gotten use to his name rolling off her tongue. The sudden urge to reach over and take her hand again in his crept into Darion again. He didn't want her ignoring him...but he couldn't for the un-life of him figure out why her acknowledging him in her own way was so damn important all of a sudden. He only scowled slipping on his helm and mounted his Deathcharger and offered a hand to her, "Fine, milady," he said hollowly.

She took his hand, her face blank. She sat stiffly in front of him. For his part, Darion imitate a glacier. Cold, uncaring and just as formidable as stone. But unlike stone, glaciers could crack and crash into the ocean with the span of a day, much like his own facade. Taynia looked down, "Things seem just like the day we met it seems," she said suddenly.

Darion looked down at her as he kicked his Deathcharger forward to the elevator. It was true. They were treating each other like strangers again when he knew a lot more about her than most of his own knights. He closed his eyes heaving a sigh and lifted a hand putting it onto of her head, roughly ruffling her hair, "You are such a pain in the ass, priestess," he grumbled, "A big pain in the ass,"

She blinked as he combined his affections with insults as he usually did. Taynia couldn't help but smile a bit feeling better that she hadn't ruin what tentative friendship they had established somehow along the road. This was his way of forgiving without really saying it. She looked up to him, "Many pardons, Highlord," she said lightly.

Darion growled, "You aren't allowed to say that either. That is just saying your sorry in another way and I told you that it is forbidden to apologize and make me feel guilty,"

Taynia laughed as the old crabby Darion was coming back from the blistering cold one that had suddenly appeared in the inn. Something about his ill-temper tickled her. Perhaps it was odd to find something very human and alive in his cantankerous attitude at times, "Another one to the slowly growing lists of things I can't say. I guess you prefer silence. Fine, I won't disturb you,"

The Highlord frowned. Half of him wanted that silence, yes, but a larger half wanted her to talk and keep talking about life. He only sighed keeping his eyes straight ahead as the elevator came to a stop and he moved his mount forward towards the exit of the Undercity, "Go ahead and talk. Shutting you up would be like trying to tell Garrosh to say something useful,"

"You know, you are awfully crabby all the time," she commented.

Darion shrugged, "Try having to deal with all the idiot leaders in the world and then tell me how you would be feeling generally all the time,"

Taynia gave a faint chuckle leaning back against him, feeling him tense up slightly, "Maybe you should get more sleep and stop working yourself to death,"

"I'm already dead," he said blankly rolling his eyes.

"I think you just want to be dead...you aren't dead on the inside or you wouldn't be crabby at all," Taynia said back.

Darion sighed shaking his head although he heard those same kind of words resonating in his mind from earlier when he had met with Sylvanas. Taynia truly was starting to get to him with her flower and sunshine talk, "Whatever makes you happy..." he eventually grumbled.

She smiled. Her silly mistake hadn't ruined their friendship. Taynia silently promised herself never to let these forbidden darker feelings within her from growing. She promised herself not to acknowledge the feelings growling slowly for the grim Highlord.


	6. Chapter 6:Surviving

Burden of the Heart

Sorry that this chapter took so long to type, so much to get into it and I kept adding more and more. This chapter is longer than the last one and longest chapter so far. I want to thank all those who added this story to their favorites and watches. A special thanks to those who reviewed the story. By name, Storyteller's Dream, Mdnight, naruto7155, Alzriel, Skye1236. Thank you for the input. It always helps me to get going on writing the next chapter!

This chapter has more action, more crabby Darion, an argument, the Highlord and his hatred of Taynia's mare (Which is increasing), sprinkling of confusion, and lots of other busy busy things. This is the first chapter with an M rating, more for Darion running his mouth and other things. Not what you are thinking I assure you!

Enjoy, my dear readers.

Also I got more then three reviews SO I do owe you all a picture of Darion and Taynia from last chapter. If I can get the time in between other obligations and get a pose I'm happy with, you shall have it as soon as humanly possible.

As always,

Le Pomme

Chapter Six: Surviving

The sight of the Wetlands stretched out before them, mist rising with the swarms of stinging insects and muggy heat was enough to blacken Darion's mood further than it already had been the past week. For once it wasn't Taynia who was the cause of it, well, at least not much. It wasn't even her damn mare's fault. Truth be told, the mare hadn't done much to annoy him and it was more his own Deathcharger's wickers and prancing about the damn thing that was getting aggravating every time they made camp. For her part Taynia had done nothing to make him dislike. Actually he was finding her companionship...somewhat comforting in a strange way.

What was making him particularly cross was the news that was becoming a common discussion of gossip across the continent. There were tremors across the world, doomsayers predicting the end of things, talks of Gilneas being under siege, and there was even gossip about the goblins rejoining the Horde. There was even more alarming developments as Varian became more aggressive in keeping Alliance lands and there was news that Cain Bloodhoof was dead, slain by Garrosh himself. To say the least, the entire world was changing and Darion felt himself being sucked into the cyclone of politics slowly but surely.

In the vortex of all these events though, Taynia remained the same and remained almost aggravatingly optimistic. The damn priestess seemed to be the only being alive that had hopes for Garrosh becoming more neutral in terms of the Horde and Alliance tensions. But then, she was the peace loving sort...

"The Wetlands are kind of pretty, aren't they? The way the mist just rises off of it, it looks very tranquil in the early morning," Taynia said, snapping him from his brooding thoughts.

"Yeah, if you like swarms of blood sucking insects and the smell of rotting, dead plants..." Darion grumbled.

The priestess turned to look up at him, "You are so depressing at times. Do you always like to talk about everything dead and dying?"

Darion frowned, quirking an irritated eyebrow at her, "I don't always talk about what is dead and dying, thank you very much, priestess,"

"But you are always pointing out the negative! There are positive things in life you can enjoy if you just stopped being such a stick in he mud you know. You find more cheer in a graveyard when you get in one of your moods..." She shot back slumping a bit in the saddle in front of him.

"...when I'm in a graveyard people think I'm raising an army or some other nonsense so I wouldn't know about that oddly enough," Darion said with a roll of his eyes, "Just because I'm undead doesn't mean that I sit around in graveyards, writing sad poetry, and commiserating with ghouls and zombies about how terribly sad it is to be undead..."

"...really? You seem the type to at least wallow about when there is still so much to live for, "Taynia said looking up at him with a touch of a smile, "The light can touch even someone like you again if you just open yourself up to it. Live your life again,"

Darion scowled and looked away back to the road. The light...he really didn't care for it as he used to. It had never touched him. Not like it had touched other paladins. The one time he remembered it was just before he died...just before he had plunged the Ashbringer through his own body to save his father.

"Darion? You alright? Are you composing sad poetry in your inner monologues or something?" Taynia teased to lighten the mood a bit.

"If you wish not to walk to Stormwind, priestess, you will not accuse me of such ridiculous hobbies," the Highlord snapped.

Taynia slumped away from him meekly, "...I could always just ride my mare,"

"That mare, that stupid ass mare," Darion said, "Why don't you just kill it? It is a useless bag of bones that causes nothing but trouble!"

"Then what would I ride? That mare was a gift and I've raised it since it was a little foal!" Taynia protested, eyes wide.

The Highlord felt all the irritation about everything building and he knew what he was doing. He was well aware he was just using the mare as something to lash out about because he truly did hate the damn thing.

"Let me get you a damn Deathcharger. Never tires and is fast," He responded.

Taynia frowned, "I'm not a death knight Darion. I doubt I could control such a powerful beast like you can and the mare is special to me! My uncle gave it to me,"

He groaned. Of course it would have to have personal meaning to her. It was just his luck. Darion looked down at the priestess giving a withering look, "Listen, that mare could've been bred by the king of Stormwind for all I care. It is a stupid animal with a stupid lineage and I hate it,"

"Hate is such a strong word Darion. You should never use it really. You should just...strongly dislike things," Taynia chided with a frown. 

The Highlord rolled his eyes, "Fine, I intensely dislike your mare and I strongly dislike that you think you should tell me how to talk,"

"You do it all the time with me!" She said back as the argument started to boil.

He opened his mouth to argue back, feeling his temper rise despite a voice in the back of his head telling him he would regret what he was saying later. Then the object of the argument, that damn mare, let out a shrill whinny rearing up. Taynia let out a cry of distress as the reins slipped from the loose knot tied to saddle of Darion's mount and the mare took the chance to flee back up the path they had just come down from. The Highlord let out a low angry growl but ignored the fleeing animal hunching over and keeping his eyes forward.

Taynia twisted about in front of him trying to look over his shoulder armor to watch her mare run off, "Darion! Stop! We need to get it! The letters and my supplies are on it! Darion Mograine! Stop, please!"

He flinched slightly as she used his full name. That tone of voice made him think of his father. Only Alexandros Mograine had ever used his full name and only when he had been in a lot of trouble. Renault and him knew to shut up when their father had said their full names. However Alexandros was dead and long gone, his soul finally at rest with Arthas's demise. It was only an annoying priestess bringing back such nearly forgotten memories.

"Darion, please!" She was nearly in tears now as he ignored her keeping his eyes ahead. Taynia looked down sniffling and whipping at her eyes trying to appear strong, trying to appear unscathed by his harsh, cold attitude of late towards her.

The Highlord felt a terrible wrench of guilt rush through him. It stung and his dead heart felt like it was throbbing painfully. He sighed, "Look, it is probably fine and someone up at Dun Modr saw it running by to the bridge and grabbed a hold of it. Just stop worrying about it..."

"Why don't you just go after it?" She said trying to keep her voice steady.

Darion frowned, "Just..." he never got to finish that statement. It seemed fate was extremely agitated with how things were going for the earth began to quake. The Highlord growled tightening his grip on the reins of his Deathcharger to steady the animal. Taynia leaned back, holding onto the thighs of the Highlord to keep herself steady on the jittery mount.

"An earthquake? Here? By the light...!" Taynia yelped as the earth bunked and trembled. The Highlord hissed and kept his steed steady as the earth buckled and groaned under them.

"There has been reports of earthquakes all over the bloody world! Of course one could happen here!" Darion shouted back over the roar of the earthquake.

Then he felt a prickle of power that ran down his spine like the Lich King himself was breathing down his neck. Without even thinking he pulled the reins tight sending his Deathcharger running head long into the brush ignoring Taynia's protests at the action and the branches tearing at them. Something told him to get out of sight, get off the road...

A terrifying roar cut through the air and the death knight felt a chill, even a fear of sorts, take root in him at the sound. Taynia sat rigidly in front of him, silent, before pressing back against him more, her hands gripping his thighs with white knuckles. He didn't think but simply wrapped an arm about her pulling her closer. She needed to be protected because no one was going to touch her...not even whatever was making his blood freeze.

The roar echoed and then another rented the sky closer and Darion looked to the skies as a comet of black steel, wings, and fire raged over head. The sweep of those powerful wings launched the beast forward, a dragon of unimaginable vileness yet at the same time, an undeniable majesty. The dragon shot by and a powerful wind buffered against the Highlord nearly sending him off his mount. The deathcharger whinnied in wild panic as the wetlands soon began to go up in flames.

"By the damn light!" Darion cursed turning his steed to rush back onto the the path as all that was green began to burn. He gritted his teeth leaning over to use his own body as a shield against the flames to Taynia. He at least had armor on rather then simple cloth garments. That and the fact that frost enchantments were a bit more useful against the licking flames. Rider, passenger, and mount crashed back onto the path, both sides ringed with the flames of the wetland. The Highlord looked about for a way, some sort of way, to get to water and use that to navigate through this sudden inferno. As if answering his prayers, the Heavens decided to give Darion exactly what he wished for...the cracks in the great Stonewrought Dam widened and water cascaded outwards in a foaming torrent.

"Darion!" Taynia's shrill cry brought the Highlord's head around to gawk at the wall of water crashing down from the dam onto the burning wetlands. His mind was at a blank and some small voice in him was wondering if he was going to die here, burnt then drowned in this freak cataclysm brought on by that monstrous dragon. Then a fury overtook him.

He had already died once trying to protect those he loved, by the burning Hells he wasn't about to die a second time against the damn elements! He wheeled his deathcharger towards the onslaught of water narrowing his eyes in defiance and took off towards the on coming rush. Taynia's eyes widened and she looked widely up at Darion, panic clear in her eyes, "What are you doing! Do you want to get us both killed?"

He didn't answer her only riding closer to that cascade, the white foam raging. He steeled himself and squared his shoulders forward, "Trust me," was as all he said before they crashed into the water.

Ice sprang from the hooves of the deathcharger as it fought like a ship on a stormy sea over the wave. The cold water seeped through his armor even but Taynia was completely soaked, sputtering as they emerged from the white water again. Darion gritted his teeth as he fought the tide of water, forcing his deathcharger forward as he fueled the frost spell that kept them moderately now on top the water although it was slippery grasp. One stray wave, one hit from the side might be their watery doom. Turning sideways was suicide but the Highlord did it anyways fighting towards the higher ground inch by inch. Taynia just held onto him. Her arms were wrapped around him in a tight squeeze, her eyes wide and teeth chattering as the cold water soaked through her clothes to the bone. The chill of the frost spell wasn't a comforting warmth either. It was merely a comfort that it was what was keeping her and the mad Highlord alive at this point.

Eventually the deathcharger found even footing of ground and it dragged itself out of the torrent onto the highland panting heavily, ice and water dripping off of it onto the ground. Darion sagged in the saddle slightly as a temporary safety was achieved. Taynia though continued to cling at him. She shivered as she watched the waters continue their rampage through the wetlands flooding everything in its path and she seemed to be glued to the Highlord. Darion was torn between finding it extremely annoying or finding he very much liked her hugging him. He opted to just sit there watching the flood roll on feeling drained.

It had taken a lot of mana to fuel the frost spells and Darion was feeling the overuse. He slouched forward a bit and Taynia yelped a bit at the sudden weight of the death knight on her form. She let go to look up at him shivering still, "D-Darion? You o-okay?"

"...I just road a deathcharger through a burning swampland followed by a flood. You tell me," he said wearily.

Taynia silently regarded him before shaking her head, "Darion Mograine...you are the craziest most magnificent son of a bitch I know,"

Before the Highlord could even respond to her comment she had leaned up to put a quick kiss to his chin. She might as well set his face on fire with how bright a blush blossomed across his cheeks.

"...I probably owe you my life twice over this time," She said quietly, wrapping her arms about her to keep warm, "First the ghouls, then you kept me from running into Southshore and probably contracting the plague and now you saved me from fires and the flood..."

He gave a shrug trying to brush it off, "Yeah, yeah...I said I would safeguard you home. Just keeping my oath," Darion said gruffly trying to save face despite his vivid blush.

"...Darion? I think the light guided you into my life to be my savior," she said with a smile looking up at him.

The Highlord just stared at her, mutely. Him? A savior? Well, it did seem like he had an affinity for saving people but really he wasn't some holy savior. He was just a grouchy bastard. He sighed and leaned back a bit looking towards the south at the broken dam, "Whatever...if we keep to the high ridges, we might be able to make it to Dun Algaz and up into Loch Modan and to the town of Thelsamar to wash up and rest a bit before going to Ironforge,"

Taynia sighed as he once more changed the topic abruptly, although she couldn't argue about the idea of a nice warm bath and soft bed, "Fine..."she sighed again, "If only my mare was here..."

"Good riddance. Hope it drowned," Darion grumbled as he moved his deathcharger to pick along the ridge.

Taynia turned, scowling, to scold him for his harsh words before she blinked and her entire face lit up, "Spring Greens! Oh! She is alive!"

Darion turned his head quickly and stared in disbelief as that damnable bloody indestructible four-legged irritation meandered over a nearby ridge grazing. The letters and supplies were gone, probably lost in its headlong charge, but overall the damn thing looked fine, "you have to be kidding me..."

Taynia slide out of the saddle and moved towards the mare calling its name like it was a dog. Darion hated the mare even more now. The lack of Taynia against him was keenly felt. It almost felt like something important had left him when she was close by and it was a feeling that Darion was uncomfortable with. His scowl darkened as he stared down the mare as it came trotting to its master and was spoiled rotten with pets and kisses to its muzzle.

"If your through with your little love affair with that horse can we go?" Darion growled, "I'm starting to smell like a damn ghoul now, by the light's sake,"

"Oh hush...I'm just glad she is safe, Darion. You almost seem jealous that I'm giving her more attention then you right now," Taynia said, walking back over to him, her mare in tow.

The Highlord frowned, "Am not. It is a stupid horse. Why would I be jealous of a horse?"

The really sad fact was he knew she was absolutely right about his jealously. He wanted her to continue to pay attention to him. After all, he might be dead but in the long run wasn't talking and kissing a dead man better then getting it on with a horse? Darion blinked as that thought crossed his mind before quickly shoving it aside. He didn't want anymore of her wicked kisses. The death knight raised a hand to rub at his chin lightly touching the spot where her lips had met his skin for the first time. She hadn't even flinched at the fact he was dead.

"You okay?" Taynia asked tilting her head, "You looked troubled,"

"It is nothing, priestess. I'm just tired, cold, and maybe hungry..." he grumbled offering her hand back up onto his mount, "Let's go Taynia,"

Her smile could've lit up the darkest tomb and probably make flowers sprout in ash. He felt something stir in him as he pulled her up into the saddle again close to him. He shifted a bit to allow her to get comfortable and tied the reins of her brain-dead mule to his saddle tighter this time. If she loved her mare then might as well keep better tabs on it. She might leave him next time over it...

"You ready?" He asked idly looking down at her.

She turned to look shyly up at him pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Yes. A warm bath and a clean soft bed sounds like a blessing right now,"

"And that is something we can agree on," The Highlord said kicking his deathcharger forward.

It was funny how that flood not only washed away a good portion of the Wetlands but also all those stormy feelings...or perhaps it had been that smile that Taynia had given him. Darion let out a sigh giving his head a slight shake. When had things between them become...so confusing?

…...

Thelsamar was a small, lazy town with a scenic view in the twilight. The sunlight was pouring into the taproom where Darion sat. In front of him a couple of empty plates sat that could've fed a whole troupe of hungry dwarves. The innkeeper had made a comment about his extremely healthy appetite and wondered where he put all of it. Darion only scowled and mulled over a mug of ale listening to the gossip and talk about the breaking of the dam. He also heard about Deathwing...that monstrous lizard that they had seen moments before all Hell had literally broken lose. No doubt there were messages piling up at the Ebon Hold for him to read when he returned. That was perhaps one positive thing about this whole trip. It was hard to fill out paperwork while riding and with a priestess in your lap.

The death knight drummed his fingers on the tabletop. Speaking of the priestess, he wondered why it was taking her an ungodly amount of time to take a simple bath. She probably managed to get a thresher in the tub and was fighting for her life knowing her luck. He couldn't help but grin at that thought of that naive, crazy little priestess struggling naked with a thresher...and he blinked flushing red as he realized he was imagining her naked in the first place.

Such a thing was...was juvenile! It was the kind of stupid thing he had done as a young man...well...when he was alive and a young man. Death had come fairly early for him, preserving his looks around his early twenties eternally. He rubbed his clean shaven chin, the stubbles that had been coming in gone again. Taynia liked him clean-shaven. Taynia liked him even when he was in a foul temper. Despite all he had done and how rude he had been, she wouldn't leave him.

And Darion didn't want her to leave.

He let out a growl propping his head up with one hand, the other one running tiredly down his face. He felt tired. So light damn tired for the first time in a long time. His mind didn't want to think about anything.

Darion looked up around the room. His gaze came to a halt, eyes widening slightly as Taynia descended the steps. She was dressed in a simple white cotton dress with some fancy gold trimming done in the designs of crosses and and vines. Her hair was combed and wavy, framing her delicate face that was smiling shyly over at him. He felt the burning of a blush and turned away quickly grumbling and rubbing at his face as if that would erase the blasted blush.

"How are the drinks here?" She asked Darion politely taking a seat next to him. He glanced at her as he took a small sip of his drink.

"I didn't know you drank," he said looking away again.

Taynia shrugged, "Just asking really because I didn't know you drank. You don't seem like the type..."

He remained silent as she waved down the tender and ordered some sort of drink for herself. He wasn't paying attention to the catch the name. His mind was musing over his drink and over what she said. It was true. He didn't drink, mostly because he hated the taste and his father had always been adamant about his sons never partaking of alcohol. Right now he was only attempting to drink the ale because he was bored. Darion looked up as a mug of some steaming amber liquid was pushed in front of him by Taynia, "here, try this. It will warm you right up inside,"

"...What is it?" he asked picking up the cup, eying it suspiciously.

"Just hot apple cider. It is a delicious drink. Warms you up body and soul," She answered picking up her cup warming her hands around it, "You look like you could use it..."

Darion frowned taking a short sip. It wasn't bad but you couldn't go wrong really with apple cider. What bothered him was that the priestess had become good at knowing when he was troubled about things...

"It is good..." he said at length.

Taynia smiled taking a few sips of her drink before setting it down again, "I always like it after a cold day and I think that today counted...is something the matter? I know, I know, it really isn't any of my business but I...well I just want to help. I mean you've done so much for me in the pass month or two,"

"Has it really been that long?" he asked out loud. Musingly he sat back in his chair, frowning again. He took a long draw from the cider. Well at least he couldn't say it was ridiculous that he had started to care for in a short amount of time. Two months...

"Darion?" Taynia asked putting a hand on his shoulder cautiously, "You can talk to me..."

"I know I can," he snapped slightly, tensing at her touch, "I just have nothing to say that you have not heard before,"

"Are you upset about my mare or is it something else?" she said. It was clear she wasn't going to give up until he admitted to whatever was bothering him. The truth was he didn't want her to find out that it was her that was the root of his confusion.

"Yes. Among other things going on in the world. Everything is going to Hell and you expect me to just be a chipper fellow?" He growled inching away from her.

Taynia removed her hand with a sigh looking down, "Yes, but...this isn't your usual discontent at the world, as it were. Fine. I won't pry anymore Darion but know if you ever need someone to talk to..."

"yes yes, I'll run to you and spill my life story on my second death bed alright?" he scowled again finishing the cider feeling the warmth of the drink in the pit of his stomach heavily like it had suddenly turned to a glacier, "I'm going to sleep tonight now that we aren't on the road anymore,"

That was something that was exciting him a bit. Sleeping itself was a new, wondrous, and strange ideal he had only taken that first night out thinking he could trust Taynia to keep awake. Tonight though, being in a town, he could indulge in that state of unconscious bliss. Maybe it would help to organize the chaos in his head into something coherent.

"Alright. I think I will turn in as well. Luckily the innkeeper had a room with two beds," Taynia said getting to her feet with him.

"If it had been one damn bed I would've split it down the center," Darion growled.

Taynia looked down as they headed to their room, "...is sharing a bed with me that terrible? I mean it isn't like we are lovers or anything like that Darion. It isn't like you are Roland,"

Darion blinked as she asked that terrible, terrible question that if he answered, he was going to end up either insulting her or giving her ideas that he had a crush on her. Well, it was true that he did enjoy her company and like her but it just wasn't the same thing. This was different then a silly, childish crush but he couldn't find the word to describe the feeling although it was always at the tip of his tongue.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat, "It is just...improper and I like my space in bed,"

"I see. That makes sense..." she said and he could even hear a sense of relief in her tone.

Darion sighed as he opened the door, "Look, we don't have to share a bed so why are we even discussing this?" he said, frowning, "let's just get some rest,"

He had removed his armor earlier, the large black, decorative plate lay stacked in a chair. It always felt good to peal off the cumbersome mail to wear the lighter garments underneath. However, the casual clothes weren't perhaps what most people slept in. He remembered that in life he had usually just slept in his undergarments. Of course it would be kind of rude to prance about in nothing but his boxers when he was sharing his room with Taynia. He doubted she would appreciate the view of his nearly bare body.

However that did not mean he could not just simply go shirtless. Carefully he undid his shirt pulling it off. He paused as he heard a stifled gasp. Turning, Darion arched an eyebrow as he frowned at Taynia, "What?"

"Uh...nothing," she mumbled looking down at her feet as she sat on the bed, blushing crimson.

He only snorted turning back around. The Highlord though nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hands upon his back, "...this scar..." she said quietly, "it came from when you took your own life with the Ashbringer isn't it?"

Darion closed his eyes giving a slight nod,"...yeah."

There was not much to say or he wanted to say about the white scars, one on his chest over his heart, the other on his back, where the corrupted blade had entered and exited. It was a badge of sorts. It was an act of love that had placed a mark upon his body for all eternity and not even the Lich King had been able to remove the scar. Darion stepped away from Taynia, "Goodnight, priestess," he said gruffly.

She stood watching him before lowering her eyes to the ground and turning to get into her own bed, "Goodnight, Darion,"

He gave a slight grunt as he pulled the covers over him turning his back to her. Self consciously he raised a hand to touch the scar over his heart. There was no regrets about that action. Darion would do it again for his father if he had too. That was love. As his mind started to drift away as he allowed himself the pleasure of sleep again, he wondered if he would do the same thing now for another...a priestess who was a light he was following out of the shadows again.

...

"Who do you love?"

Darion couldn't see the Lich, but he could hear that jeering ice-cold voice of Kel'Thuzad asking that damning question, "Piss off..." the Highlord growled reaching for his blade only to discover it wasn't there.

"Who do you love?" the nearly mocking voice of Kel'Thuzad said again and the death knight whirled about trying to find the Lich snarling.

"Enough of this game, Lich! I love no one but my father and he is beyond your reach now!"

"Who do you love?" That same question again although it sounded like the Lich was laughing and then finally he appeared.

Kel'Thuzad stood tall with frost clinging to the bones of the powerful spellcaster. The chains about his form shifted with a life of their own and a smile almost seemed to be present on the skull that served as the Lich's head, "Who do you love, Darion Mograine?"

"No one that you can get now, Lich! Return to the abyss with your dark master. There is no place for you now!" The Highlord said snarling. Sword or no, he would kill the damn Lich even if he had to rip him apart with his bare hands.

The Lich only laughed and brought a hand down on the shoulders of another figure who appeared suddenly. They stood still in the grip of the Lich and in a near whisper, Kel'Thuzad asked again, "Who do you love?"

"What do you want from me?" Darion hissed, rage a hot flame in his soul. Every inch of Darion hated the Lich nearly as much as he had hated Arthas. It was in part thanks to Kel'Thuzad that his father was killed, that he was corrupted to a death knight. The path to the damn that Darion had followed blindly was thanks to this monster.

The Lich laughed again and the hood of the figure fell away to reveal Taynia, staring blankly at Darion and the rage in his veins ran cold. An aching dread took its place, "What...what is she...?"

"Who do you love? Who do you love, Highlord?" The Lich taunted gripping the priestess harder drawing blood as the bony fingers easily pierced through the cloth of her robes.

"Don't touch her. Get your hands off of her," Darion said although he felt more like he was whispering it. His body felt like it was estranged from him, unable to raise a hand even as he watched the Lich laugh louder, maddeningly, and continue to dig those claws into Taynia. Frost crept over her body and her lips parted in a soundless cry for help.

"Get your hands off of her!" He screamed it now and forced his body forward even if it felt heavier and ever step seemed to take him further from the Lich then closer. The darkness was stifling and he felt more and more like he was drowning, struggling, and sinking into it while he swore and cursed every inch he lost. He fought on this time not content to sink into oblivion, "Did you hear me Lich! Unhand her! You won't take her! You won't take her!"

Kel'Thuzad only laughed before darkness engulfed the enraged death knight...and then Darion was sitting up quickly, a snarl on his lips and one hand already looking for his blade again...only to realize that there was no Lich, no shadows...only the calm of the tiny inn room. His sword lay where he put it before he had taken his rest and his armor on the chair. He looked over to where Taynia. She was still in her bed sleeping peacefully not being killed by Kel'Thuzad. In fact the damn Lich was dead by all reports. The whole time such mundane facts had escaped him. It was only a vivid nightmare.

Darion let out a sigh of relief dropping his head to both his hands, "...just a dream," he mumbled.

He sat their silently allowing his thoughts to recollect and his heart to stop racing so much from a simple nightmare. He didn't know that such a thing could be so...real. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair swinging his legs to the side of the bed, slipping his boots on before heading out for some cool, fresh air.

It was the middle of the night but then the night had always been a peaceful time. The air of Loch Modan was crisp yet heavy with moisture. No doubt there would be a fog from what was left of the lake rising up and a thick layer of dew on the grass in the early morning before dawn. For now it was just what he needed to calm himself. He leaned against the railing in front of the inn, looking out over the town of Thelsamar. He didn't look around when he heard the door of the inn creak open and someone step up next to him either.

"...I heard you wake up," Taynia said looking ahead at the town, a simple robe wrapped about her shoulders against the night chill, "I know you won't answer but if something trouble awoke you, I'm here for you. You know that I care about you, Darion,"

He gave a nod listening to her words and remembering Kel'Thuzad's jeers. He react to Taynia in his dreams like he would in the waking world. Something in him wanted, no needed, to protect her from harm. He was just reacting as a friend would or a protector would. But...

"_Who do you love, Darion Mograine?"_ he thought to himself, _"You love her...?"_

"It is nothing," he said with a growl, "It was just a stupid dream. You didn't have to come out here and interrupt my solitude,"

She stood quietly, taking his harsh rebuke of her offer of comfort. Then she reached over wrapping her arms about his waist leaning her head against his back lightly, "Darion...you don't have to be alone anymore," she said firmly.

He tensed up but didn't pull away from the embrace nor really accepted it. Half of him wanted her to let go and leave him alone while another part of him wanted this. Human comfort was something many death knights did not have the luxury of enjoying being exiled from most circles of society.

"I'm here too. You can be crabby all you want but I'm not going to let you suffer when I can help you. You needed a hug," she said stubbornly.

Darion closed his eyes allowing a faint smile to grace his lips, "Heh, believe what you will, Priestess..."

He straightened up and turned slightly wrapping one arm about her shoulders and ruffled her hair, "You know...you are such a pest, Taynia. A real pain in the ass," the comment sounded mean but the tone was playful and lighthearted. He liked her. That he could accept.

"I may be a pest but your a crab," she retorted with a smile.

He couldn't fight the smile that was growing on his own face. The cool air was nice and gave some sense of peace but with her there, it just seemed so much better. He liked her, a lot. Darion turned fully to her and cupped her face lightly feeling a crazy idea taking root in his mind. Perhaps it was the apple cider combined with this euphoric feeling that was racing through his veins. Adrenaline was racing and the Highlord felt more like he was about to plunge into a battlefield. He tilted her head up and leaned in. He liked her, he loved her and right now his heart was going along with his body leaving his mind sputtering in the dust. He was sick of thinking about this. Mograines were known for their haste to action, not their patience or restraint.

Then a loud whiny completely shattered the moment and Darion looked up to look towards the stable with a scowl, "What is wrong with your damn mare now!"

Taynia blushed rubbing the back of her head giving a helpless shrug. Darion only scowled more grinding his teeth. He was going to kill that horse. He was going to slaughter it into so many pieces and sell it to the goblins to make glue out of. A part of him was relieved as his mind pointed out he had nearly kissed Taynia, this time of his own free will and not like in Undercity where she had made the first move. His mood only darkened as he stalked to the stables after Taynia. The priestess was always quick to make sure her horse lover was alright.

"That damn mare of yours better have a damn good excuse for making such a fu-" Darion began before Taynia let out a gasp covering her face and blushing beat red.

"Darion! Quick!" She exclaimed, "your...your deathcharger! It's...!"

The Highlord arched an eyebrow in irritation, "What? What is it doing that has your stupid mare all...Bloody Hell!"

Both priestess and death knight stood their gawking at the sight before them. The priestess looked away blushing and Darion couldn't look away his mind shocked in confoundment, "...I didn't even know that deathcharger was a stallion!" he finally sputtered.

"Huh? Did you think it was mare...? It looked male to me," Taynia responded softly.

"I know it is a male deathcharger but I thought it was gelding! You know? All...the family jewels removed...?" Darion argued weakly,"I thought all deathchargers had no gender actually!" The truth was he never really thought that an undead horse would want to make colts with a mare...that damn mare of all things!

"Er...well okay then...but...what should we do about this? You think my mare will get...uh...pregnant?" she said stepping out of the stable blushing still at the nasty shock.

Darion followed her out with a roll of his eyes, "Yes... it is going to give birth to undead horse babies. Of course it isn't going to get pregnant!" he snapped, "Just...just ugh!"

He stalked off back to the inn growling with Taynia following him blinking in confusion, "Darion! What about the hors-"

"I don't care!" Darion threw his hands in the air, "Today has been the worse day of my damn unlife and the entire world is making no sense! Soon Garrosh is going to be turning cartwheels with Varian in the light damn meetings!"

"Oh, okay...and I think you are overreacting just a bit Darion..."she said meekly. She wasn't a fool to be blind to his explosive temper at the moment.

"Damn it all to Hell, I'm going back to bed," Darion growled wearily, "Before anything else happens. I've had enough surprises for one day,"

Taynia gave a faint chuckle and he frowned although his temper has simmered out. He held open the door to their room, "Goodnight, Taynia," he grumbled as she walked past him.

She paused and got on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush, "Goodnight, Darion," she said with a smile before heading to her bed.

He stood their, frozen in place and touched his cheek lightly watching her climb into bed. For the briefest moment he wanted to stalk over to her bedside and return the kiss. The Highlord let out an irritated sigh and closed the door moving to his own bed and flopping back in it. He closed his eyes and rolled over. Hopefully tomorrow would be a blissfully uneventful day and they could get to Ironforge and then the Deeptram to Stormwind without issue. It would be at least, one more day of travel with Taynia before they parted ways. He scowled and ignored the sudden feelings of sadness that welled up in him. It was for the best. It had to be.


	7. Chapter 7:Administrating

Burden of the Heart

H Things are getting intense emotionally now and the next chapter is probably going to be shorter then most I believe but who knows? The last one is going to be probably the longest chapter somewhat wrap everything up for the next part. This one? Well...around eighteen pages. Longest chapter to date!

Now to distract you to this, I come bearing a silly gift .com/#/d374kxc Support the inclusion of flaming undead monkeys for Thassarian's sake. This has relevance to the story...if you really stretch it...okay so it doesn't, but you still will laughed hopefully!

The serious picture I owe you all is still being worked on. Darion is being meticulous over his armor and Taynia is being so shy and doesn't want to be colored. It is being finished slowly but surely, don't you worry about that!

I figured you would be more eager to get the story rather then the art. I usually pen ideas for the stories well in advanced. Why I know two more chapters are left... in this story. I have a few ideas of continuing this in a sequel. Since this focuses more on the development of the first part rather then the second part which would be following another path and take in a larger scope and plot.

Anyways, enjoy the drama, the laughs, and Darion being grouchy.

As always,

Le Pomme

Chapter Seven: Administrating

The Deeprun Tram was a blissfully silent area after the sea of people in Ironforge. Getting through the crowd has been like fighting the flood all over again except this time he couldn't simply go over it. He had to endure the crowd and he scowled the entire time.

One could not blame him for being in a cranky mood after last night. His deathcharger was all frisky and pleased with itself this morning, prancing about like a bragging teenager. Renault had done the same thing after he had laid with Whitemane that one time. Darion had never done it. He had died a bloody virgin and it was an undeniably sore spot for the Highlord of the Ebon Blade. Yet it had never been really a concern to have lost it. He had been busy trying to save his father, fighting the Scourge, being taken into the Scourge, and being a mindless undead slave to the Lich King's will. Even afterwords, business in Northrend and his vengeance came first. Now though...

"Takes a while for it to get here. That is normal though," Taynia said from her seat next to him, "I don't think the crowds are going to be any better when we get to Stormwind though but we don't have to go that far to get to my home,"

"Uh-huh..." he mumbled glancing over at her.

It had been a simple mistake really that morning that was making him shy of her. He stepped in to take a bath and then stepped out, towel around his waist, into the room...right on Taynia changing. Women's undergarments had never seemed so fascinating until one saw them on the body. He had gawked, she had gawked back, and then there was a mutual yell and a string of curses from the Highlord. Of course he hadn't apologized for the whole thing. In his mind it was a deliberate move to confuse him more...and now he had to try and not imagine her in nothing but her undergarments the entire day with little success. It was a sight that was burned into his skull.

"You still hung up on...the incident this morning?" Taynia asked, cautiously.

"No. Of course not. Why would I be?" He said in a defensive tone. Why was she so good at reading him?

"It was just a little embarrassing but not too bad. No one's fault. I should have locked the door and you should have knocked," She said with a smile putting a hand on his leg.

He was more aware of her touch now. Even through his armor he swore he could feel the warmth of her hand against his leg. His body was starting to be hijacked by his heart far to often then he wished of late. When she touched him, he didn't tense up as he use to and at times the odd fancy to reach over and run a hand through her hair or just put his hands on her was a more common occurrence.

"...Darion? I have a question for you..." Taynia said at length noting his brooding silence, "Are you...are you going to stay a bit? I mean when we get to the Stormwind. I have a decent place and I'll cook for you while you stay. I can even introduce you to Roland,"

He mulled over the thought giving a slight shrug, "Why not. One night won't hurt...and who is Roland?"

Her face lit up and he fought the urge to just say he was going to live in her house for the rest of her natural life. He could just see it now, Acherus floating above her house just to cut the commute between them. He doubted very much that King Varian would appreciate the Necropolis floating above his city although Darion could see a lot amusement in sending messages to the king by firing an arrow into his office window for the hell of it.

"you won't regret this Darion! Being in the city, I an get all the ingredients I'll need to make you a delicious feast of food," She said excitedly, "I'll spoil you rotten!" she said excitedly, ignoring his question about Roland.

"Am I going to have to worry about getting fat staying with you and who the bloody hell is Roland?" He drawled fighting a smirk.

"Uh, Roland is one of my old friends and well...nevermind," she quickly fixed him with a distracting smile, "As for getting fat? No pun intended, but you are all skin and bones!" Taynia said, "I doubt you have to worry about getting an ounce of fat on you,"

"Skin and bones? I've hardly rotted away that much. Could you even see my ribs last night?" he countered leaning back in the dingy seats of the Deeptram station. He let the topic of Roland slide by although he had questions now burning in his mind about whoever this man was.

Taynia blushed a bit, "Maybe I did," She said softly, "Somewhere under all those muscles..."

"Anyways," Darion began, clearing his throat, "I'll just stay a night or two but then I have to get back to Ebon Hold with all haste,"

"It is a long journey back. I wish you could stay longer," Taynia said looking down at her feet, "I've...become fond of you. As a friend of course,"

He looked at her silently before looking away, "I guess I could stay longer. It isn't like the return trip is going to take anymore then a few seconds..." he said slowly, "I'll be using a deathgate anyways to return,"

"A deathgate?" Taynia asked.

The Highlord gave a nod, "Just a gateway I can open up anywhere and it will take me right back to the Ebon Hold. The journey back is always shorter then the journey away..."

"I see...why didn't you open it up during the flood or fire?" She asked curiously, "Might have been easier then the route you picked,"

"First thing about that is I can't open it during a combat situation, second, I wouldn't be able to ride through it so I would have to dismount and open it before the flood hit us, and lastly, only the dead can use a death gate and you being alive means I would get through and you would've drowned," Darion explained, rolling his eyes, "And I don't want you dead,"

"I didn't think you did," Taynia said with a smile putting a hand on top of his arm lightly, "I'm glad we are both alive and yes, I consider you alive Darion. You live, breath, eat, sleep, complain, and can still feel emotions,"

"Believe what you will," he said with a snort looking up as the clang of the deep tram approaching thundered through the tunnel.

"I will," She said with a smile getting to her feet. That smile made Darion's stomach roll over filled with a horde of ravenous giant flies fluttering about in it, yet he found himself returning the smile with a small one of his own. When had that been his response to anything? As quickly as the spontaneous smile had appeared, it vanished into a frown as he moodily stomped onto the tram pulling his deathcharger along irritably. The mount let out a snort but followed the Highlord. The stupid mare followed along after the stallion like a lost puppy. It seemed all those times out on the trail it had been following not so much its master, but his damn deathcharger! Darion secured the mounts before moving to stand at the railing of the cart. Taynia quietly stepped up next to him and put a hand on his arm again. She was standing closer then usual and he wasn't tensing up or trying to push he away. She didn't say anything. It was an odd silence, awkward yet somehow comfortable.

He closed his eyes as the tram started up again, the cool of the tunnel rushing by as the Deeprun tram moved ahead. He cared for her a great deal and he let his guard down around her more and more. Somehow, despite his wishes, she was under his skin and burrowing herself into his heart like a maggot into ghoul flesh, "Where do you live in Stormwind exactly?"

"Hm? Oh, well it is just a tiny place off one of the canals close to Old Town. It is the house I grew up in and fell to me when my mother passed away. Roland and I share the cost although he lives in his own estate. He knows how important it is to me," Taynia said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure that the higher ups of the Alliance aren't going to be inclined to bang down the door to try and convince me to be entirely pro Alliance when I make it a point that I hate both factions equally," he said with a shrug, "And I'm sorry about the loss of your mother," and the Highlord felt even more contempt growing for this Roland fellow.

Taynia gave a small sad smile and a shrug, "She lived a full life. Old age catches up with everyone eventually. My father ...well I did not know him truly and he … fell a long time ago. I miss mother, but my uncle always said that you have to continue living and to be strong for those gone,"

"Your uncle sounds like a wise man," Darion said glancing to her, "...it is not easy to lose someone close to you," yet here he was trying to force himself to let go and lose Taynia.

"It isn't...sometimes you wish the time with them could have been around more or you could have done something to save them," She responded as the scenery rushed by.

Yet here they were, only two days from a goodbye that would be an enforced parting and only memories would be left. In time even those would fade and only the imprint of those emotions would lay heavy on the heart.

"Nothing last forever...but to enjoy it for how long it lasts..." he didn't finish his thought letting out a sigh and rubbing his temples lightly, "But what can I say about anything? I'm going to live forever now. The undead never age,"

"Well, all the more reason to figure out something to do with yourself. Think of the positives, you'll be there to help guide the future, you'll always be able to get the ladies despite your age. You'll probably be the only man who is still looking good at age three hundred," She said with a chuckle.

"A long life means little if you are destined to suffer it alone..." Darion looked out at the cold walls whizzing by as the tram clattered along.

"You won't be alone unless you decided to become a hermit. What about the other deathknights? You'll be fine Darion. Just stop wallowing about," Taynia said with a smile wrapping her arms about him, "You can treasure the time forever..."

He looked down at her and felt that warmth spread from her embrace. He was tired. So very tired at denying, fighting, and raging about everything. He was tired of being angry, tired of vengeance, tired of being dead...

Darion raises a hand running a gauntlet hand lightly through her hair, "Perhaps..." he mused out loud, "perhaps..."

The tram came to a screeching halt and her mare gave a nervous whicker. She let go of him with a smile, "Well let us get to my home. We can settle in and I'll go shopping for some ingredients after we deal with sleeping arrangements,"

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" He asked leading his deathcharger off the tram after her and her stupid mare.

"Well...I only have one bed. A big king-sized one mind you, another inheritance from my mother that she managed to get from father before he went mad and sold everything, but still just a single bed," She began, "Since you are the guest, you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa,"

"I'll take the sofa. I don't sleep much anyways," Darion immediately said with a frown.

Taynia shook her head, "No," she said adamantly, "Guests get the bed. I can sleep on the sofa for a day or two,"

Darion frowned even more, "But what if I decide to stay for a week or more?"

"Well...I'll still sleep on the couch," She said with a shrug, "But I don't think you are going to stay that long,"

"What if I stay forever?" He asked moving up beside her, keeping his expression guarded.

Taynia was silent for a few minutes, "Then I think we could easily share the bed if you are content to never leave my home," she finally said looking up with a smile, "It is a big bed,"

"then we can share a bed," Darion said with a note of finality. He had said that statement with more calm then what he was feeling inside. He was actually fairly surprised he even managed to say those dire words. Taynia blushed looking at him shyly.

She gave a small cough looking away, "Well, alright. If you are comfortable with that fact but just the other night you were very against the idea..."

"...your presence is calming," He admitted as they stepped out of the Deeprun Tram station and into the waning daylight falling upon Stormwind. Taynia looked at him in surprise before another brilliant smile spread across her face and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm glad, Darion. Your presence is something I've grown use to. Like a guardian of sorts. I could never ask for a better friend,"

He couldn't stop himself from smiling fondly at her and ruffing her hair, "heh, alright you pain in the ass, enough sappiness...let's just go home,"

Taynia laughed and it was a sound that Darion wanted to hear more often. She was brilliant in the twilight, brighter then the sun, an eternal beacon of light and he was following her wherever she walked. He was putting his trust in her light. It was a test faith and a hope in its power to lead him out of darkness again.

…...

Taynia was true to her word. She made a feast. An entire meal comprised of delicious aromas, tastes, spices, a roast goose, plenty of greens, and Darion felt very satisfied. For the moment his terrible new found appetite was sated. He was sitting back feet propped on the table, a glass of warm apple cider in hand. The dishes were done, and a comfortable silence surrounded the room.

Across from him, Taynia sat in an overstuffed chair idly knitting, humming to herself. Closing his eyes, Darion could almost picture that he was alive and home with a wife somewhere. It was...too perfect a scene. The reality though was he was dead, she was alive and in two days he was planning on leaving. Yet he did not even want to go because frankly, he didn't want to say goodbye.

Casually he looked about the home she owned. The first floor was the small living room crowded with furniture and a plethora of knick knacks and a large bookshelf tucked into a corner. The kitchen and dinning room were a single room adjoining the living room. A stairwell was on the other side heading to the second floor where there were three rooms. One was the washroom. The other two rooms were the bedroom and an empty office other then a single bookshelf, a large polished oak desk, and a silent grandfather clock.

It was a small place but a bit large for one woman living alone. Just right for a couple...Darion frown moving his feet from on top the table to the floor. There was his mind again trying to put them together in some sort of perfect family setting. Next he would be imagining his father alive, the jolly old grandfather, and Renualt alive and well as the loud-mouth uncle. Might as well through in his mother had somehow miraculously reincarnated from the grave as well. An ache filled his heart at the thought of his family and he scowled even more.

Taynia paused in her knitting noting his sudden darkening mood, "Darion?"

"It is nothing," he said quickly, "I'm going to bed..."

"Oh...well I'll turn in as well...did I do something wrong?" She questioned cautiously.

"No, you didn't do anything. I was just...thinking about my family..." he grumbled admitting for once what was bugging him.

Taynia stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a slight hug, "They would be proud of you," she said confidently, "...have you ever thought about starting a family of your own?"

"Me?" Darion laughed although it was a bitter one, "I'm dead. How would I make kids?"

"You've been proven wrong about a lot of things, Darion. Who is to say even that was taken from you?" Taynia said blushing a bit, stepping away from him, "You are alive, more alive then you want to admit,"

"I think the only reason I'm more alive is because of your light," He mumbled reaching a hand out to stroke her hair lightly. The texture was smooth and formed into simple bobbing waves in her hair. Lightly he twirled a lock about a finger, allowing the tip of his thumb to trail over her cheek lightly.

Darion gave a sigh and stepped away abruptly turning to stalk up the stairs, "Goodnight Taynia..." he growled grouchily.

"Goodnight Darion," she said with a sigh.

"By the light, what are you doing to me...?" He mumbled low.

…...

The next day started with an awkward wake up. Sharing a bed, even if there was a good deal of space between them, seemed so odd to him. As he even thought about the journey, it seemed already a forgone conclusion that if they kept together the would eventually reach this spot...and now his heart wanted more.

He watched her sleep, next to him on the bed. She looked so peaceful and radiant even in her sleep and despite better judgment he reached over to touch her hair. Of course, at that moment she stirred letting out a yawn and the Highlord quickly retracted his hand turning to scowl at the far wall. It was only then he began to notice the pictures of Taynia with a tall good looking, and living, man dressed like a lord. There were a few of the painted pictures...

They had a quite breakfast, the heavy question neither one wanted to ask was if he was leaving today and if it was goodbye at last. She had left to go to the cathedral to catch up on her own work and he was left to brood about her. He didn't want to go back to Acherus. He wanted to stay here for some bizarre reason. The thought of the dreary dark halls of the necropolis and the aching cold weren't appealing as they once were. He liked the light, warmth, and color of the city and of Taynia's home. The company was not bad either. It was at least better then ghouls. Also it wasn't like he couldn't do the paperwork here and handle the affairs of the knight over long distance...

An idea suddenly struck him and he gave a grin heading up the stairs to the office. He doubted Taynia would mind if he...staked out a claim on the place as his impromptu headquarters...

…...

Taynia stepped into her home, humming happily, a basket of fresh vegetables in her arms, "Darion! I'm back!" she called out setting her purchases on the counter, "Sorry I was so long but I stopped by the market to pick up some...Darion?"

She turned not seeing the death knight and wondered if he had gone out. His deathcharger had been in the tiny alley stable she had with her mare so he hadn't left. A sudden bang upstairs followed by a string of curses that had her blushing gave Taynia her answer.

Heading up the stairs she wondered what he was up to when she saw a skeleton wander by with a broom busily sweeping. He couldn't be cleaning house or bringing undead servants in just for that fact. Undead or no, she never had been comfortable with the idea of servants when she could easily do the tasks herself. However that wasn't the sight that greeted her.

Her mother's old study had stood empty mostly because Taynia had had no need of it but never the time to sit back and re-arrange it into a guest room or the like. Now though, it was filled with things, a gate standing open with a pair of slobbering ghouls moving furniture about. Darion sat at the desk, a pile of papers on it, grouchily going over them looking decidedly irked, "I said right, right!" he hollered at the two ghouls, "No! Your other right you damn slobbering maggot bags!"

Eventually the two ghouls managed to get the the cabinet to the right place dropping it down and looked to the death knight for some sort of approval. Taynia cleared her throat lightly, "Uh...Darion? What are you doing...?"

The Highlord looked up and set his quill aside, "Doing paperwork and handling the affairs of the knights, what does it look like?"

"I mean all of this," She gestured to the transformed office.

"...I didn't feel like going back to Ebon Hold. In fact we are going to be doing some... renovations and I decided I wouldn't want to work with all that crazy noise going on," The Highlord said.

It wasn't a lie really. To him, Ebon Hold was a work of scourge design and not fit for what the knights new motives were. Redoing it though hadn't really passed his mind but ordering it done now gave him a good excuse to be here. Knocking in windows in the side of the Necropolis was no doubt going to be a crazy affair. That and he was wondering if letting Amal'Thazad be in charge of the new decoration was a good decision. The crazy lich had nearly squealed in delight when the Highlord had relented to allowing him be chief decorator and the lich had floated off mumbling something about salmon. In truth liches were odd to begin with and often acted more alive then dead. Even Kel'Thuzad, damn him, kept a pet cat of all things and loved that damn animal more then unlife itself.

No doubt it was going to be a fiasco when Lady Alistra found out and would want in on helping. Lord Thorval was going to somehow sneak in his requests for a tap room again most likely and that abomination ,Corpulous, was probably going to want something as well. The abomination would want his "masterpiece" work of literary acclaim published if anything. Darion still wondered how the mess hall had survived with the kind of meals where served and the lack of any sort of manners. He also wonder really if any death knights had tried to eat with a runeblade. He knew there was a game to play with new recruits to get them to try and lick their runeblade after it was covered in frost...it was usually Amal'Thazad who was the culprit of that.

Taynia cleared her throat to bring his attention back from the thoughts of the Ebon Hold and gave a small smile, "So you are staying for a while?"

"More or less," Darion said taking up his quill going back to approving the trainers for the new lessons structures they wanted. He wasn't even reading it just approving it all with his signature.

The priestess smiled brightly and clasped her hands together nearly jumping on her toes in excitement, "Oh that is terrific news, Darion! I'll have to make a big meal tonight and I think I'll break out the brandy even. Should I invite Roland? I'm sure he would love to meet and thank you for keeping me safe,"

"Don't go overboard. I'll end up getting fat," Darion teased slightly looking up from his work. He paused though at her second statement,"No, I can meet this Roland another time, yes?"

"Not my fault you have the appetite of an entire legion of ogres. Makes me wonder were you put it all," Taynia said stepping into the room and around one of the ghouls, "and that is fine. I think Roland is out of the city on a raid anyways,"

"My stomach is a black portal to Outlands," Darion deadpaned as he signed another document putting it in the outbox, "Now excuse me, I'm trying to catch up on work here,"

"I never thought I would see you of all people doing administrative work," She said with a smile moving to open a window letting a gentle breeze waft in.

Darion snorted, "Being a leader of a faction means one part fighting and action, seven parts sitting on your ass making sure everything is going to work according to plan,"

She chuckled and put her hands on his shoulder and leaned in to brush her lips over his cheek slightly causing him to tense up and arch a questioning eyebrow at her. Taynia only grinned cheekily and patted his head, "I'll get started on dinner. Don't work yourself to death, Darion,"

Then with another of her smiles she left and he sat their, stumped into a stupor by the sudden kiss. The two ghouls stared at him and he swore they were laughing at him, "Well?" he snapped fixing them with a glare, "What are you standing around for? Get to work!"

The two ghouls ran off into the deathgate leaving the Highlord to mumble angrily over his work. What a week this was already turning out to be...

…...

And the week quickly turned into two then three weeks. He continued to live with Taynia, the two following into a routine of waking up, going about their business, converging at the dinner table for a meal, loaf about the living room for a bit to talk or take a walk about the city together, then back to bed with personal hygiene thrown in the mix at whatever time was convenient. Also there was a habit of Taynia kissing him on the cheek before bed now. All he did was growl in response and roll over trying to ignore how the kiss had made him feel.

So far the elites of the Alliance had not been too annoying other than the fact they were bragging openly to the Horde about having the Highlord stationed in one of their cities. Darion could care less what they said. He was only there because of Taynia, not because he was pro Alliance. In fact he was half tempted to post a sign outside Taynia's home telling the Alliance to screw off.

Her mailbox was filled with mail for him now and a few letters from secret admirers. Not that he got to read any of them. Taynia seemed to have this jealous streak of burning them all on the fireplace at night. Somehow he felt flattered by her gesture. The feelings between were no doubt mutual on some level. Although at times she would sit back, a letter in hand, a guilty pain on her face that waffled between a smile and her biting her lip. Those letters were also burned quickly after she read them.

Of course, it wasn't anything really beyond very good friends in his mind, or at least that is what Darion had convinced himself. However, it wasn't the general opinion of everyone else.

The Highlord looked up as a loud knock was heard at his door, "Who the hell is it and why are you bothering me?" he said with a frown.

The door opened and Thassarian stepped in with a smile on his face, "Good to see you are still as polite as ever, Highlord," he said with a slight bow of his head, "I heard that you were in Stormwind of late. The Highlady told me you were upstairs,"

"excuse me the high what?" Darion said eyes narrowing.

Thassarian blinked looking honestly confused, "The priestess I met as she was just leaving, is she not your wife? That is what the popular gossip going around the city has been," he explained.

"My what!" Darion was on his feet, hands slammed down on his desk, "We aren't married! We are just friends!"

Thassarian raised his hands, "Whoa, Darion, I'm just reporting what I heard...just people always see you together walking about at dusk and what not. I was just misinformed,"

"...so what is wrong with walking with a woman? Can a man not walk with a woman without someone thinking they have to be married?" Darion growled taking a seat again rubbing his temples.

"So your dating?" Thassarian asked stepping in, closing the door behind him.

"No! We aren't doing anything like that. I just live with her and share a bed and if you so much as ask if we are friends with benefits, Thassarian, so help me, I'll throttle you with your own entrails,"

Thassarian laughed and quirked an eyebrow, "So I won't but it seems clear to me that you have some sort of affection for her. I've never seen you threaten my life over anyone before,"

Darion growled but then let out an irritated sigh, "I'll admit to you that yes, I care about her a great deal because I know you'll keep it to yourself Thassarian," he said, "But I doubt that my personal life is why you came here. I thought you were in Andorhal,"

"I was but I came back for a short break from the battlefield. As you know, Koltira is the commander of the Horde. I don't want to be fighting with him after we clear out the Scourge," Thassarian said with a sigh, "But the Horde is one reason I'm here,"

"I was aware of the issue in Andorhal. I spoke with Koltira earlier this month about his dispatch. Just remember to stay true to yourself. A peace accordance at the earliest convenience will no doubt benefit not only you two but both sides in the long run," Darion said with a frown.

Thassarian nodded giving a faint smile, "Indeed. You have always striven to remain neutral in any conflict between Alliance and Horde. Although we of the Ebon Blade know your opinions remain the same, the Alliance and Horde see it differently no doubt you've heard,"

"Oh yes," Darion growled, "I feel that to make the Alliance think I'm not one of their fanboys I have to go and punch each of their faction leaders in the damn face,"

Thassarian chuckled, "I don't think you have to be so extreme Highlord to achieve that. Perhaps you should spend some time living in a Horde city and split your time between the two,"

"It is a good plan but Thassarian, I'm not here for diplomacy," Darion said with a scowl, "I have...other reasons for being here temporarily,"

The other death knight chuckled giving a mischievous smile, "Things like certain lovely priestesses of the light?" he pried.

"Maybe..." Darion grumbled trying to glare at Thassarian. For his part, Thassarian just grinned wider letting the glare slide right over him causing the Highlord to let out a more irritated growl, "Alright, alright, it is entirely because of her, happy now Thassarian?" he snapped.

Thassarian laughed holding up his hands, "None of my business. Just take her with you. I bet she would like it. Now Orgrimmar is a good choice-"

"Never. I'm not being stuck in a city with Garrosh within walking distance," Darion said with a leer, "And the same with Sylvanas. I don't like blood elf cities at all and I don't want Taynia near those bloody womanizing trolls. I'll go to Thunderbluff. Cain was always a good old bull and I bet he raised his son Bain to be just as honorable,"

"Seems fair to me. Besides, I bet your priestess will get along the best with the tauren. I heard that they have paladins now,"

"By the light she won't shut up now discussing that with them," Darion said with a wry grin, "She will be even more walking on air then usual,"

"Oh so she likes you too or something?" Thassarian said with a grin.

The Highlord felt a hot flush rise into his cheeks, "No she is just...a crazy flighty woman at times. Real touchy feely and she could star a war by tripping over her own feet,"

"Touchy eh? Is she touching you in-"

"You finish that statement Thassarian and I'll shove that runeblade so far up your-" Darion threatened but was interrupted by Thassarian's laugh.

"Highlord Darion Mograine, I've never seen you so lively," he said with a grin.

"And when did you suddenly get so perverted?" Darion countered with a glare.

Thassarian laughed, "Being stuck with young Alliance recruits, you learn a lot listening to the "man" talk as it where and Koltira is no innocent elf himself. Always making comments about the ladies and his runeblade. Besides, I didn't die a virgin like some death knights I can think of,"

Darion's face went crimson, "Don't mention that!" he sputtered trying to save face, "It isn't my fault I had no time for women!"

"Calm down Darion. You are too easy to tease at times," Thassarian said with a good-natured smile, "I said my piece so I'll take my leave but really Darion...if you care about her, maybe you should tell her,"

"Why would I do that?" Darion responded grouchily, "So I can get married to her and have family?"

"Why not? Just because you are a death knight doesn't mean you can't love and get hitched. It is clear to me it would be a good thing. You are in a much better mood then I've ever seen you. More alive," Thassarian said, his expression more serious, "If you let her go now, you'll regret it forever,"

Darion silently glared at his work as Thassarian's words sunk in. The other death knight was right. Damn him, he was right. The Highlord let out an angry growl, "you can go now,"

Thassarian sighed and gave a bow, "I'll take my leave, Highlord. Consider what I've said this day,"

"Of course I will. I never ignore the counsel of my knights, especially those that are known for a level head in battle," Darion said, his dark mood lightening slightly, "take care of yourself Thassarian,"

"You as well Highlord," he said giving one last bow and leaving the room.

Darion tried to focus on his work but was finding it difficult, going over what Thassarian had said. Of all the knights of the Ebon Blade, Thassarian had always been the one most in-tune with his humanity and emotions. He was always the most alive.

He closed his eyes, musing over all that was said. He pushed the thoughts of Taynia and the rumors from his head focusing on the issue of neutrality. Thunderbluffs would work. It would keep things neutral, he could bring Taynia without much trouble if she wished to come, and she would no doubt be busy exploring the city to slowly chip away at his sanity.

Taynia was always in mind and it was growing into a more physical idea of being with her. The embarrassment of that knowledge nearly had him wanting to sleep on the floor just to put distance between them. Things were becoming more confusion.

…...

The move to Thunderbluffs was fairly simple since basic supplies and furniture were supplied in the tent provided to them in Elder Rise. It was still a world apart from his usual set up in Taynia's home. For one, the tent was low and he felt like some sort of wise elder sitting cross-legged doing the paperwork. Another thing was that the bed was smaller and mostly just a thick stacking of furs. Comfortable yes, but he and Taynia were sleeping back to back now rather then having the great barrier of a couple feet between them. It made sleeping a bit of a burden on him of late. It was hard to sleep when the object of certain unwanted desires was nearly on top of you. It was worse when she rolled over in her sleep and began to snuggle against his back. The consideration of building a great barrier of pillows was nearly becoming a reality of late.

In the morning she would spring away from him and beg his pardon before moving off quickly to her chores about the office and getting food cooked. Then she would spend a great deal of writing. Upon asking all she did was blush a bit and smile over at him, "To Roland of course. He is in Northrend at the momment but should be home within a half of month. You'll meet him won't you?"

He had agreed he would but the entire time he felt a growing need to attack this Roland when he met. Taynia spoke with such a light about her when his name came up...

The priestess had hit Thunderbluffs like a hurricane. She was thrilled with learning the tauren culture and the large humanoids had been struggling to keep up with her appetite to learn about them. They had started to call her "Little Sunflower" of late. Of course Taynia couldn't go without dragging him into her whirlwind. She was teasingly calling him "Sullen Log" and somehow the damn nickname had caught on. Just another headache to deal with.

There were other troubles to deal with between him and Taynia other then her nicknames, affections, and rushing about Thunderbluffs thirsty for knowledge. One of them being the annoying refusal of her to use a flying mount of any type. That was something the Highlord had made his personal goal to correct while at Thunderbluffs.

"Darion, I don't like standing on this bridge like this..." the priestess mumbled miserably looking down over the side.

"Get use to it," he replied rolling his eyes, "This is nearly half the height you might be flying at in places, maybe even a third,"

"What do you mean flying? I'm not flying. If we were meant to fly we would've been given wings," Taynia said, looking a bit pale.

Darion snorted, "You are going to learn to ride a flying mount even if I have to tie you to the rump of a gryphon and push it over a cliff. It will make travel easier than always having to rely on weeks and weeks of mount travel," he said giving her a slight glare, "Orgrimmar is a half day flight compared to a week of travel through the barrens and that is if the weather holds,"

"Nothing wrong with the scenic route!" She protested weakly.

The Highlord let out an irritated sigh and raised a hand to rub his temples, "There is when I'm busy. I can't always make a round about trip because you are afraid of heights,"

"Can't you go without me?" She asked glancing at him.

Darion frowned, "No I can't. So get use to heights. So stop complaining and be glad I care enough to do this for you,"

"I think you are trying to kill me personally! Roland never made me do anything I didn't want!" She protest.

He flinched scowling darkly looking away. That statement hurt for some odd reason even if she didn't mean it. He would never hurt her. It was even worse she was comparing him to this Roland. He kept getting this feeling that he was someone very close to her heart more and more... Taynia noticed his reaction and shrunk back guilty, "Sorry...I didn't mean it," she mumbled.

"you better not. I would never want you dead. If I had I would've let you die in the flood or the fire or eaten by the ghouls," he growled, "You are more important..." he paused and looked away, "you are important to your order," he covered up lamely.

She was staring at him now and then she was at his side putting her hand on top of his on the railing of the bridge, "Yes...I can see I'm very important to my order," she said with a happy smile, "I'm glad that I know that my order needs me. Makes me very happy,"

And they both knew they weren't talking about her order. Darion turned to her giving a small smile in response to her own, "More then they really want to admit I bet," he mumbled lifting a hand to run a hand through her hair and cup her face gently.

He could kiss her right now. The entire city be damned if they wanted to gossip about his love life if they saw him. But something held him back. That invisible shade of Roland seemed to be hanging over them now. He let his hand drop from her face and turned back to the drop over the bridge, "Let's get moving. I've got my gryphon roosting with the flight master's beasts,"

"Darion, I don't want to do this. There is no point," Taynia grumbled although she followed him towards the central plateau.

The Highlord gave a faint chuckle looking over his shoulder with a slight smirk, "No point? Maybe if you do this for me I'll give you a special present?"

Taynia looked up at that but remained silent for a few moments. "What kind of present?" She asked hesitantly.

"A special one," he said reaching over to touch her lightly on the forehead with his forefinger, smirking wide, "I bet you would like it..."

She blushed and sheepishly ducked her head. One finger was twirling in her hair as she thought it over, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Who knows," The Highlord answered mysteriously although a faint blush graced his cheeks, "Would you consider kissing a corpse special really?"

"You aren't a corpse Darion. You are a very dear friend, one I couldn't bare to lose," she replied stubbornly.

"Well it isn't a kiss. Friends don't kiss..." he said with a roll of his eyes climbing the sloping path up to the flight master.

"...yes that is true. Friends don't kiss...maybe I wish we weren't friends?" She said softly looking down.

Her words almost made him come to a dead halt, at most he nearly stumbled. That line was what he was trying to deny but she...she had to make things difficult. She just chose to ignore all the wrongs and reasons that they couldn't be together and didn't have any reasons that said that they could be more then just good friends. He frowned and squared his shoulders choosing to ignore her words. Eventually they would just go away. At least that is what he still stubbornly clung to.

At the top of the tower he gave a slight glance to the flight master before heading to a skeletal gryphon that stood obediently waiting for its master. Taynia curiously approached the undead creature as the Highlord took its reigns and ran a hand over the beak, "First you'll ride with me until you get use to flying, then I'll give you your present," he said, glancing to the priestess as she stepped close enough to run her fingers over the skull of the gryphon.

"...I'm nervous. I'm afraid of flying and more importantly falling," Taynia admitted slightly, "When I was riding my first flying mount, I feel off and broke my leg and that was a short fall when going through Goldshire. After that I never road again. Roland always made sure to get us transport that was either portal or ground,"

"You won't fall. I'll be there," Darion said, "Just trust me and lets get this silly fear over and done with. You can't just back down from something because of a bad experience. If that was true, I would never ride horses,"

"hm?" She looked over at him tilting her head, "Something happen when you were learning to ride?"

"More like Renault and I thought it would be a good idea to borrow my father's warcharger," Darion admitted, "and then was thrown off into a ditch and broke my collar bone. Renault ended up with a broken arm and we both ended up grounded for the rest of the year,"

Taynia laughed, "I can imagine you doing anything so rebellious!"

"My brother and I were always a handful," He paused recalling those fond memories of his brother before the Scourge and before his descent into madness. He still had a small hope that his brother had been mad when committing patricide and in his treatment of himself at the Scarlet Monastery. There had to be something to redeem...he still believed that somewhere deep inside and more so in the passing days.

He jumped slightly as Taynia laid her hand on his again jolting him out of his thoughts. She gave a comforting smile to him, reaching up with her other hand to trail down the side of his face, "You always seem sad when mentioning your family. If you need to talk about it..."

"They died, I did my best to help them, and now they are finally at peace," Darion said gruffly although he didn't pull away from her touch. Something about it was soothing.

"Perhaps but are you at peace Darion? Have you...given time to mourn and just let out all that bottled up emotion?" She asked lightly.

He frowned and turned his head, finally pulling away to mount the gryphon, "I have. Now let us get you in the air. Get on the gryphon,"

He was lying and they both knew it. Damn her, she could read him like he was an open book. At times he wondered if his soul was being worn on his sleeves for how clearly she could see through him. Yet she didn't push the topic and tentatively stepped to get into the saddle with him, "...I'll go with this mad scheme of yours, Highlord, but later, you aren't going to avoid me. You need help too,"

"I'm fine just the way-"

"Darion, I want to help you. I hate seeing you hurting when I can do something. Just promise me this. Please, let me in to help you," She interrupted sitting rigidly in front of him looking down at her hands, clenched on her knees, "Just let me help you..."

The Highlord let out a sigh nudging the gryphon to the edge of the landing platform for take off and put a hand on her head ruffling her hair in his usual way, "Fine...tonight alright?"

"That's a promise right?" she said looking at him seriously.

"Fine fine, a promise," Darion growled and then nudged the gryphon forward into the air.

Then Darion swore his ears were ringing with the shriek of a thousand banshees who were playing cats for violins. It was also a good thing he was dead and didn't have to breath or he would be suffocating due to the grip she now had around his neck. That wasn't to say it wasn't all to comfortable either being strangulated by a screaming woman.

"Let go! We aren't falling out of the bloody sky!" He snarled gripping the reigns tight, "you are making the mount jittery ya damn crazy lady!"

"Well I'm sorry! You didn't give me any warning!" She yelled back stilling holding onto him with her death grip, "I'm afraid of heights I told you!"

"You keep holding onto me like this I will drop you off the side!" To say the least the Highlord was not all that pleased. Yet some part of him was having some twisted kicks from doing this to her. Probably some sort of vengeance for all that she had put him through with that mare.

Taynia's eyes widen and she lessened her grip but still held onto him eyes closed, "You are so mean, Darion Mograine,"

"And yet you still love me," he said. It was more a blurted phrase without much thought. Taynia blushed and looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Yes. I do love you," she said quietly, "like a brother of course,"

That statement nearly had Darion falling off the gryphon or more like jumping off it as she crossed that invisible line that they had been toeing at for a while. Even with the cover up he knew. She loved him. She bloody loved him. She loved him and he felt torn between admitting the same and wanting to commit suicide at how lost and completely out of his element he was.

"Uh..." was the most intelligent sound he managed to utter, "...that's...nice,"

And then he wished he was on the ground so he could bang his head against the nearest building for the unbelievable suave a statement he had just made. Darion Mograine, Highlord of the Ebon Blade, a terror on the battlefield, a death knight who could have generals of the Scourge fleeing in terror...Darion Mograine who went tasked with talking with a woman in a theater outside politics was in full retreat like a cowardly gnoll and was more afraid of love then of a horde of abominations.

"...yeah..." she sounded crestfallen. No doubt she probably expected more from him. By the Burning Legion, he had expected to have something better to say then what he had uttered. He kept his eyes ahead.

"...can we talk about this later?" he finally said, "Not now...I need...some time, alright?"

That was a lie. He knew he loved her, now he knew she loved him. He had already been preparing what he had to say to push her away and yet when it was time to give that monologue, his tongue forgot what to do to form words, his mind went blank, and his heart only spoke of her. In fact his heart was feeling more and more like some sort of weight with each passing day of lies and turning away. There were only two outcomes left...

"Yes. We need to talk. There is things you have to know," Taynia said softly. She was more relaxed now as they flew over Mulgore, "This...this isn't so bad,"

He let out a sigh of relief as the touchy subject was dropped and pushed to a later time to talk about it. For now they could enjoy the last moment of peace before that fiasco, "See? Told you it wasn't bad. Now could you do this alone?"

"Of course not! I would fall out of the saddle!" she protested, "Not like they build mounts with seat belts!"

"Some do," Darion said with a shrug, "Flying Machines for one. The gnomes always have safety protocols,"

"Yeah...I dabbled in engineering hoping I would get the backbone to make a machine of myself. Just always afraid of it failing," she said with a blush, "So I stuck to small gizmos to make a few extra gold on the side while traveling,"

Darion snorted, "I still can't believe you were an adventurer. You seem like you would be bringing trouble like you bring me all the time,"

Taynia chuckled leaning against him, "Oh I do. Roland always said I was a handful and a wild child always running off without looking. But that is why you love me, yes?,"

Before he could even stop himself or even think through her statement, he blurted out that deadly word of agreement he had been running away from, "Yes,so?"

Then the silence between them became as deathly still as the stagnant air in a tomb. He barely even dared to breath wishing he could snatch those words back out of the air. He felt torn, confused, angry, afraid, and a torrent of other feelings he couldn't place. It was out there. He jerked the reigns of his gryphon and head back to Thunderbluffs silently. Neither one of them said a word. It almost felt like they were strangers.

Darion cleared his throat lightly as the gryphon touched down again, "...we are heading back to Stormwind this evening. You have that hearthstone you bought yes? The replacement to the one you lost?"

Taynia nodded numbly, "...yes...shouldn't take long to get things together. Should be around dinner time there,"

"Evening, yes," he said with a nod.

There was so much distance between them now. There was a kodos in the room and they were trying to put a napkin over it in hopes that would hide it. Without another nod or look her way, he moved towards the tent to pack up the few items he had. Most of the paperwork had been transferred already. They had planned to go back tomorrow morning but now...

Taynia paused in the doorway of the tent watching him, biting her lip. He ignore her although he could feel her eyes burning into his back right to his heart. She moved closer until he could nearly feel her behind him, standing there, staring at him, wanting something from him...

"Darion..."

He straightened up and turned to her, trying to summon up that frown, a scowl, something to set the mood back to how it had always been. The look on her face made all of that crumble away. She looked so...exposed. The look she gave him was raw, untempered loved that was killing her and unlike him, she couldn't lie about her emotions, couldn't hold them in.

She closed the distance between them and then her lips were upon his and the entire world was spinning, melting, and then just simply vanishing into a cloud of dust. Taynia held onto him, arms about his neck, a sob barely contained as she finally broke all the invisible boundaries they had built. He only stood there eyes wide. The Highlord couldn't wrap his head around how to act, what to do, what he was feeling. All of it was mixed together rendering him numb. Darion Mograine had never felt so lost in all his life. He stood their. He didn't react and she stepped back biting her lip and turning away from him, "I'm...I'm sorry..." she stuttered whipping at her eyes, "I...I didn't mean too...I should not have..oh light forgive me..."

Then as suddenly as she had broken down, she left, rushing outside. Darion took a seat heavily and buried his face in his hands as he tried to make sense of everything. He loved her. By the light he loved her and yet he was so powerless to express it. He didn't know how, not even in life did he know how. It wasn't the same kind of love he had for his family. It was different...

He loved her...but in the end he was hurting her. She was regretting every action of affection the two of them expressed. There was something she wasn't saying that was making this worse for her and he was the fool not inquiring about it. Darion let out a sigh and let himself slouch back massaging his temples. His heart felt so heavy and it hurt.

"What do I do...what do I bloody do now?"


	8. Chapter 8: Falling

Burden of the Heart

Usually I write my comments before the chapter, but this time I'll write the big one after the chapter...because I might be spoiling things.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added the story as a favorite, or added it to the story alert. It is very much appreciated. An extended thank you to Mdnight, xCubicZirconia, Storyteller's Dream

Fallen Angel Kakashi, and Skye1236. I've taken more time in proof-reading this chapter, but I doubt I caught all the mistakes. Hopefully the glaring ones have been removed. About a half page of lines were removed and an entire section was re-written and edited.

This chapter is truly why the story gets an M rating. You've been warned.

As always,

Le pomme

Chapter 8: Falling

The house wasn't the same. It seemed as if something cold and vicious had taken up residence in it upon their arrival. The distance between them had grown in leaps and bound even if they only stood inches apart. Two days since returning from Thunderbluffs and you might have mistaken them for complete strangers. When Taynia looked at him there was pain in her eyes and he looked away, unable to face her and unable to act.

Darion didn't even have to turn and look at her to know that sad look was there as well as regret. She had revealed her heart to him and yet was trying to hide it as well. The only hope now was to figure out what to do and figure out why she was so confusing with her emotions towards him now. The Highlord felt like he was standing on the edge of an abyss and debating on whether to jump in after her and hope it wasn't as deep as it looked or scuttle back into familiar territory. One way would hurt her, the other one he didn't know what would happen.

The Highlord sat silently leaned forward in a chair, staring into the fire broodingly. He was torn. Torn and he wasn't about to be pulled back together by any sort of miracle. It was all in his hands now. A dark scowl, nearly a leer, spread across his face as he thought more about it. The entire thing was making him angry at himself, at Taynia, at Tirion Fordring, at Thassarian, at Koltira, and pretty much anyone that he so much thought about at the moment. He was terribly angry but it was a silently growing spark in his mind. When push came to shove, eventually he was going to snap...

"You want dinner tonight, Highlord?"

Highlord this, Highlord that. Taynia had not used his name since they had left Thunderbluffs to return to Stormwind. It was if she was afraid she had offended him somehow when in fact he was at fault. It was his fault for not doing anything and not questioning her about what was going on. She was hiding something from him...

"No. I'm not hungry," he said hunching closer to the fire, scowling.

"Alright..." Taynia silently made her way past him to the kitchen, "I was just going to make a light salad for myself. Just asking,"

"..." he didn't respond only silently glaring into the fire as if he was carved from stone.

She went into the kitchen. Outside the last rays of sunlight were dying streaking the sky the color of dying men on white snow. It was more a sky that belonged over Northrend, not over Stormwind. Darion clenched his teeth.

He was sick of this. He was a Mograine, not some shy confused teenager trying to figure out life. There was something he could do. Deep down inside, the death knight loved her and seeing her in this much agony due to his inaction... Darion got to his feet, his visage set in a dark scowl moving towards Taynia. Anger, irritation, and a general weariness with the rest of the world was driving him to move. The need to settle the storm in his head, the earthquake in his heart, and the fire in his veins was becoming maddening. She was driving him completely insane.

Taynia had her back to the door tossing the ingredients of her salad together listlessly, staring at it solemnly. You would have thought that she was standing over the slain carcass of a family member then a salad for how morose she looked.

"Taynia, what are you doing to me?" He growled low, eyes narrowed.

"What?" She turned to look at him, eyes wide in surprise at his words.

Darion stalked closer cornering her against the counter leaning in more, "What are you doing to me?" he repeated, "I can't sleep, I can't think. I'm so damn confused, lost, aggravated, all because of you!"

"I..I didn't mean to! Darion-"

Some sort of insanity must have taken control of his body. He pulled her roughly closer kissing her full on the mouth letting go of all his inhibitions. All that pent up feeling came crashing out at last in that one kiss. Darion stopped thinking, stopped fighting and just closed his mind off to all the protests that was pouring out of it. For this moment he wanted to stop thinking. The lust fully took control.

Taynia stood in shock for a few breathless moments before she melted against him, responding to the kiss. The Highlord felt the fire in his vein flame to red-hot magma pooling into his core. He held onto her like she was life itself. Eventually they pulled apart. Taynia was panting slightly looking up at him and she looked like she was going to cry, "Darion..."

Darion raised a hand gentle brushing her tears away before leaning in for another kiss. There was more passion behind this one and her hands her gripping the cloth of his shirt holding onto him tightly. He didn't know what the hell was going on. It felt like a dam was breaking and a flood was crashing over them again. First they were in the kitchen and then the next moment in this hazy flood they were in the bedroom.

Her lips were finding new places to trail along as well. From his own lips to his chin then his neck leaving marks upon the pale skin. Darion was more busy with trying to get past the complexities of her upper undergarments to unveil the luscious mountains that had taunted his dreams of late. Soon he was leaving his own marks on her skin enjoying the sweet cries he pulled from her throat.

Then the rest of that haze grew into a smoke and he felt like he was drowning in it Yet at the same time it was perhaps the most euphoric, addictive, amazing, feeling in his entire life and he wondered briefly why he put it off for so damn long. He wanted her, her light, her body, her soul, everything about her and the way she clung to him and cried out his name was her claims of everything he was. The haze thickened and exploded around them and again he swore he saw the light blazing through their bodies and dancing behind closed eyes.

Eventually the haze simmered out and Darion laid on his back staring off feeling like he had just ran a marathon across Northrend. He felt better than the day the Lich King had fallen even. The room seemed so quiet and peaceful. All that tension, anger, confusion was simply gone. Idly he stroked Taynia's hair as she lay against his bare chest eyes closed.

He didn't know what to say but then, he felt like words would spoil the moment they just shared. Taynia shifted to look up at him, smiling although there was something off about the smile. There was clear regret in her eyes and face. The tension in the room came back. Darion arched an eyebrow at her sitting up slightly, "...what is it?"

"Nothing," she said lightly moving up to lie against him, putting her head against his chest again, "It is nothing, Darion,"

He reached a hand to stroke her hair, knowing something was over them. Or someone..., "What is bothering you?,"

She closed her eyes again, her smile small, content, but he swore there was something wrong, a tint of sadness. She remained silent. He ran his hand down her bare back and pulled her closer kissing her forehead lightly, "What is wrong...?"

"Nothing is wrong," she said softly, trailing her fingertips down his chest. She let out a yawn as she curled against him, "...just was thinking, regretting some things..."

Something was nagging at him and he felt a sudden fear about whatever that something entitled. It felt like the time he had watched his father leave for the last time feeling something wrong. The same nagging he felt when he had left Renault with Lord Dathrohan. He wrapped his arms about her in a need for her comfort, nuzzling her hair lightly, closing his eyes, "Stay with me..." he whispered hoarsely. It sounded almost like a plead. He wondered if she regretted what they just did. Worry was twisting his stomach into a knot.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him lightly on the cheek but she didn't answer. Not a single word escaped her lips to calm his sudden paranoia. Taynia only nuzzled against his chest drifting off to sleep. Darion continue to stroke her hair unable to shake that sense of something was left undone. Something seemed left unsaid...

His mind drifted into a troubled deep sleep holding onto her tightly.

…...

The morning sun trailed over his face and Darion let out a growl raising a hand to cover his eyes to block out the accursed rays. He shifted a bit as his mind came to. Carefully he sat up as not to disturb Taynia reaching a hand down to stroke her hair and look upon her again...and his stomach plummeted. She wasn't there.

For a moment he sat there in confusion as to why she wasn't asleep in his arms like they had fallen asleep. It was late in the day so maybe she was making breakfast. He calmed his mind with that thought quickly getting out of the bed and recovering his clothes. It was slightly embarrassing to see how far some of his clothing had been tossed from the bed. The Highlord made his way downstairs growing nervous when he didn't smell the usual scent of breakfast.

"Taynia?" he called loudly. Nothing but silence greeted him. Panic welled up in him and he began to look about. Her clothes were gone so she had gotten dressed. Her mare was gone meaning she might have gone to the cathedral...without telling him. That is what was so off about this whole wake-up was there was no word of where she went, where she was, why she was gone...

His heart felt like it was being slowly clenched and ripped out of his chest. Darion sat back heavily into a chair, not even daring to breath, staring at the door. The time past. The grandfather clock upstairs solemnly chimed on the hour. Twelve o'clock. One o'clock. Two o'clock. He just sat there numb unable to grasp what was going on. Was she kidnapped...and had slept through it all? Was he drugged? But when could that have happened and why the hell would she do that? He doubted that she had done it just to mess with him or steal his virginity. All of those ideas were just ridiculous plots made up by his confused mind.

Logically the only thing that happened was she got up and left...buy why?

Darion sat in his stupor until evening mass bells began to ring out over the land. Then he rose to his feet and went back up to the bedroom. It was so neat other then the ruffled bed. Perhaps it was invasion of her privacy but he went through her drawers noting how empty they looked. Her travel pack was gone. She left. She was gone without even saying or saying goodbye.

He paused at her nightstand and looked at the picture there of her with another man, that man, Roland. That man she spoke of with a great deal of fondness. Everything she liked he seemed to like and the two seemed to have something more than friendship. He picked up the small picture frame to look at it closely. He held Taynia close, his head leaning against hers. They were close...who was he truly to her?

For the first time in his life, he felt so weak. His legs felt like they were nothing but rot giving out beneath him and he sat back hard on the bed and buried his face in his hands. There was nothing but questions in his head and an unbearable pain in his chest. What had he done wrong to make her leave? What was the real truth about what they did last night? Had it been love, lust, or nothing more than a decade worth of pent up tensions? There was no doubt in his mind that he was at fault, that it was some how his fault. He was a dead man trying to be a living one. She was pure and he was a tainted, abominable existence. The living, restless dead.

He gritted his teeth and suddenly hated the room. He hated the house. He hated the city and the happy peaceful sounds that drifted in from outside. He hated the light...Again he got to his feet forcing them to remember how to walk. Carefully Darion put on his armor and packed up his things and wandered down to the stable. The Deathcharger turned its head to look at its master snorting a bit. It gave an annoyed stamp as its master paid it little attention. There was not the usual pet or grumbled curse. Just a blank silence. The Highlord merely grabbed the reigns of the beast and lifted a hand opening a deathgate to Acherus. He had to get away from that accursed light. Why was she gone...?

Darion hunched over and stepped through the gate pulling his mount along after him and then simply let go of the reigns walking forward into the cold dark of the Ebon Hold. The confused deathcharger whinnied loudly before two ghouls scuttled forward and began to take it to the stables. A few death knights turned to behold Highlord Darion Mograine walking more like a shell shocked zombie then the usual bad-tempered man he tended to be. He looked like he had both feet in the grave again.

"Highlord?" the airy voice of Amu'zathad asked cautiously, "the renovations aren't finished. You weren't due for another month or so..."

"Don't talk to me..." Darion said numbly, "Don't talk to me..."

The lich drew back in alarm and stared at him. Yet the lich didn't know what to do, didn't know how to do anything to help him. The Highlord continued walking forward until he was to his room. He was quick to lock himself in the familiar darkness. It was suffocating yet the feeling was familiar yet it had no comfort to his aching heart. He wanted to sink into the solitude and die. He couldn't stay here either. There was a memory of Taynia imprinted in this place. Her wide eyes staring at him in alarm when they first met and they exchanged names. He had to get out. The Highlord dragged himself out of his room not knowing that days had passed without a word from him. He hadn't slept, ate, or even breathed. He was unkept and a deathly pallor had crept into his form again. He looked a fate worse than death but no one said a word. The denizens of Acherus watched solemnly the passing of the Highlord as he moved to the teleportaion pad that would take him below the Ebon Hold. It was like a funeral procession for a man they were watching bottle up his personal demons again.

Soon he stepped onto the pad that transported him down to the ground below the Ebon Hold. She was gone. Everyone in his life was gone now. The mother he never knew, the father and brother he had loved so dearly, the woman he loved more then life itself...all gone and it was all his fault. Listlessly he roamed forward unaware of where he was going. He wanted to just lay down in a grave and die. Undeath was a terrible curse and the restlessness growing in his limbs made them feel more like lead. Now Darion knew what the ghouls felt like.

He felt emotion flood back into him and he reached to grip the handle of his runeblade unsheathing it. Anger came back like a familiar friend to lash out at the world that had cursed him to endure this everlasting Hell. It drowned out all of Taynia's soft words that had always been to the contrary of his current line of thought.

A snarl twisted his features as he stepped out into the Eastern Plaguelands. The first ghoul that turned to look at him, slobbering hungrily only encountered the rage boiling in his being. It was sliced cleanly in two and his runeblade fed hungrily upon its soul. The next one met a similar fate. Darion screamed his rage as he just keep cutting his path of death through the ranks of those undead still left in the Plaguelands within the reach of his blade. When he ran out of undead he just killed the wildlife. A wild sort of mood had taken him. It was a form of running away. Darion screamed louder and finally just stopped panting. It was all pointless. No matter how many things he destroyed she wasn't going to come back to counsel him out of his madness..she was gone.

The runeblade fell out of his grip and he let himself fall to the muddy ground of the Plaguelands. He knelt there in the sucking much panting and letting ragged pained gasps of air escape his lungs. Then he let out a scream. There was no other way to express this sudden pain she had left with him that was all his own doing somehow. Darion wasn't even thinking as he felt the pieces of his mind splinter. She was gone...everyone was gone and it was his fault.

For the first time since his unlife, Darion Mograine cried. It came at first in ragged gasps and growls of rage, then hot tears finally forced their way out and he gasped more, sobbing harshly as he let himself fall into the mud letting despair take him at last.

"_Everyone has a purpose, my son. The light has a destiny for us to achieve even if it is hard to see at first" _That had been what his father had always told him.

If that was true then Darion could only see his birth being a mistake. He took his mother's life the day he was born, his father died thinking he was saving him, Renault was killed by him bringing that corrupt sword to him, and now Taynia had no doubt left him for some reason.

"Why? Why am I even still alive?" He groaned lying there feeling like his heart was ready to be drawn and quartered. He considered removing that damnable organ that connected him to his humanity still.

Arthas has removed his heart and thrown it far from him. It was to get rid of his weakness and last shred of humanity. The true weakness was he removed it now that Darion thought about it. The heart, when in love and losing everything it cared about, became an unbelievable and painful burden. Even now the Highlord of the Ebon Blade wanted to carve out the vicious organ and bury it deep in the earth where no one would be able to find it. He began to laugh. A loud drawn out soul wrenching sound. He would never be free of his damn heart even if he took it out because it wasn't his anymore. Taynia owned it, lived in it, and parting with his heart would mean parting with her.

"What did I do? What did I do?" He murmured as he lay there, his body heaving as his feelings worked their way out and madness set in. Despair and hopelessness was something that dwelt at the edge of every death knights mind. It was easier to ignore and cling to hope. When there was no hope left however, it was a hard fall.

"I don't care anymore. Screw them all!" he laughed as he lay there ignoring the mud sucking at him or the brewing of thunder in the dark sky, "Let them bury me finally. I'm restless no more and ready for the grave at last,"

The last fragment of rational thought in him was wondering who he was talking to. The rest of his mind didn't even care. He was dead to the world. There was a sensation of drowning again. It felt like the day he had driven the Ashbringer into his chest and fallen under the sway of the Lich King. It was the loss of free will to the cold dark void deep within. He didn't even care as he closed his eyes, too tired, to lost to fight that once frightening void.

Darion let his mind fall into oblivion without a sound of protest.

…...

Waking up to having a crow pecking at your skull was perhaps not the most glamorous way to awake, but by the light, it did the trick. Darion groaned and waved his hand, causing the large scavenger to take off with an alarmed squawk. The death knigh blearly sat up rubbing his head as he collected his thoughts again.

He was in the middle of the mudpit of the plaguelands. Taynia was gone without a word. There was a man, Roland, whose connection to Taynia might be closer than his own was. He was confused, hurt, angry, but now...now he was sick of his own self pity.

Darion sighed getting to his feet and picking up his runeblade, running a gauntleted hand along the blade. He was a death knight. He wasn't alive...but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't live in his own way...that is something he could thank Taynia for after all.

"...by the light I need to talk to someone about all this..." he grumbled.

For the first time in his life he knew he needed perhaps a more knowledgeable ear, someone who understand emotions and still lived. Tirion Fordring was a friend and perhaps the only person the Highlord would admit anything to. They were allies, friends, and between the two of them, he could finally sort things out and get his answers.

The Highlord turned to look out over the land. The plague was fading and already new life was coming back after the years of being under the corruptive touch of the scourge. A new beginning after the brooding years.

"Heh, maybe nature can teach you something and those damn Cenarion Circle fools don't just enjoy blowing their own horns," Darion mummbled as he sheathed his sword and headed back to the road. He could call his deathcharger and make the ride to Tirion quick from wherever he was, but he did not. He felt he could use the time to sort things out and not just simply give into his grief. The time for sulking and self-pitying, something he felt he had been doing for far to long, had to be put behind him. It wouldn't be an easy change but he had time.

"All the time of eternity..." he said lightly, "All the time in the world..."

For the first time in his life, that fact didn't seem to hollow and grim. He allowed himself a sad smile as the sun broke through the clouds over the plaguelands.

Tirion Fordring looked up as the door opened wide, banging off the wall slightly as the muddy, slightly smelling, Highlord of the Ebon Blade came in. The old paladin arched an eyebrow as Darion stalked in and took a seat in front of Tirion's desk.

For his part, the Highlord looked up giving Tirion a weary look and raised a hand in greeting, "I figured I could drop in for a bit to talk to you. I know it is unannounced...but I need someone I know won't give me ridiculous advice right now..."

"I...see," Tirion cleared his throat taking note of Darion's disheveled appearance as if he had one foot in the grave again, "Well...what is on your mind? Did something happen at the Ebon Hold? Does it have to do with something about the recent Cataclysm?"

"No, nothing as important as that...more my well, personal life," Darion sighed, "I was traveling with a priestess of late-"

"Oh! Thassarian mentioned you might be with a priestess friend somewhere. I'm surprised you have been pursuing and courting a woman actually. It just doesn't seem like yo-"

Darion gave a cough and a slight familiar glare to Tirion, "Don't ever believe any bullshit Thassarian says when it comes to my personal life. The truth? She vanished without a trace after we uh...got caught up in the moment a bit...honestly I don't know what to think anymore, Tirion. I don't know what to do. It is why I came to you now,"

The older paladin remained silent for a while and closed his eyes, "I see...what happened to her? Did you say something...?"

"No, she was just gone in the morning," Darion mumbled, feeling the pain of the act creeping up again, "Just gone like that. Something was bothering her and she didn't want to tell me..."

"Then it isn't your fault entirely Darion. Don't be harsh to yourself," Tirion said gently, "What was this priestess's name? I might know her and where she might have gone,"

"Taynia Feildstron," the death knight said glancing at Tirion.

The paladin frowned slightly, his brow furrowed in thought, "Hmmm...no, the name is not familiar, sorry. Although that last name, something about it. I know a Hanabell Feildstron. A good woman. Her death was most regrettable,"

"Well I don't know her mother's name. Never came up in conversation..." Darion grumbled, slightly irrated. He knew Tirion was trying to help but when he wanted to find her more than anything and find out the truth...

"Well, the most I can tell you is to start in Stormwind. Find out where she might've gone from neighbors or at the church itself. Maybe even the guards might have seen her. Use that as a jumping off point in your hunt, "Tirion suggested clapping a hand on Darion's shoulder.

The death knight gave a groan, "Great. I have to talk to people who are going to either try to exorcist me from the doorstep or treat me like a criminal. Oh this is going to be fun already!"

"With an attitude like that Darion, it will be," Tirion said with a slight chuckle, "How long ago did she leave if I might ask?"

"Five days...?" Darion said with a sigh, raising a hand to rub his temples."It looks like I've got a lot of ground to cover. First though, I need to speak with Thassarian, Koltira, and Thalanor. I need to make sure that the Ebon Hold is left in good hands before I leave. Also get me some damn parchment and a quill. I've got a few messages to write, connections to contact..."

"Right to business eh, Darion?" Tirion said with a chuckle getting to his feet again.

The Highlord frowned, "We Mograines aren't ones to take things lying down if there is something we can do. I need to talk to her and if I have to go to the ends of the earth to find her, then so be it. In the end I need to find her and make up for my mistake. This time I will make sure I don't screw up..."

He made a mistake somewhere. It seemed that Darion was probably just as accident prone as Taynia when it came to personal relations. But if she thought she was going to run from this problem between them, then he was going to chase her down and make her listen. Perhaps by then he would finally have the right words to say to her.

This time he wasn't going to let a person he love slip away from him. This time, Darion was going to never let go.

…...

Now that this chapter is done, I will all inform you I'm already in hiding writing the last chapter in a secret cave with my vanity pets to protect me. You will never find me for this place is carefully constructed and hidden in a place no one would be coming by for many moons.

On a more serious note, this is actually where this story was going, to this sort of ending/beginning. For although there is misery and sadness rock bottom has not been hit yet. There is one more chapter which is a chapter that is setting things up for the next cycle. When writing this story, Burden of the Heart use to include this current storyline and the part to follow. However, the part to follow is a different breed in how it is told, narrated and what is encompasses. Thus it was split. The second part has a bigger plot that grows from this story, more minor characters becoming important. Most importantly more Koltira and Thassarian. Also more Varian and Garrosh.

Burden of the Heart was more a set up to its sequel. The sequel gives the readers more of what they want I believe. Then there is always the prequel side story that is growing out of a fact revealed in the second part and other possibilities to write about.

But enough blabbering. I'm off to finish chapter nine now and complete this story. Have to end it on a more positive note, yes?


	9. Chapter 9: Living

Burden of the Heart

And the final chapter. The board is set. All bets made. I hope you've all enjoyed the first arc of this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel!

Thank you Alzriel, naruto7155, and Storyteller's Dream for the reviews! Also a thank you to everyone that has favorited and are watching this story. As always, Le Pomme

Final Chapter: Living

It had taken four days to finally organized his plan of attack at last. Darion Mograine felt it was four days too many but Tirion said it was best to be prepared and time had to be taken to make sure it was done right.

Carefully he sat in front of a mirror, slowly shaving off his new grown facial hair. It was such a chore to do yet he had grown use to his face without the hair. That and it made him look ten years younger easily. It had been nice to bath again and wash away the grim and memory of his loss of control over Taynia's sudden departure. The entire process of grooming and getting ready to meet with his men was one in which he found he could think again. But he had already had plenty of time to think. His mind was made up at last as to what he had to do now.

Darion ran a hand through his hair getting to his feet moving to get dressed and get his armor on again. It felt good to be back in the familiar armor despite how heavy his heart still was. Yet once more the Highlord of the Ebon Blade had a goal to strive for and his confidence had returned. The drive vengeance had given him when the Lich King was replaced with the need to find Taynia and correct his mistake and figure out their relationship. All the questions had to be answered. In all honesty, it felt a much better goal then vengeance had been.

"_At least now," _Darion mused, _"I can just claim I'm on a noble goal,"_

It was not just a matter of making sure everything was taken care of before he left.

He moved down the stairs to the counsel room that Tirion Fordring was letting him use for his impromptu meeting of his commanders. Or, at least, all but one.

"Where is Koltira?" Darion asked as he stepped into the room.

Dread Commander Thalanor glanced up at the Highlord and gave a shake of his head, "I'm not sure, milord. I heard that there was trouble at Andorhal..." he looked across the table to the silent Thassarian.

The death knight representative of the Alliance looked at Darion grimly, " Sylvanas has him. We had a truce at the battle but the Alliance went ahead and attacked. She thought him weak and took him somewhere... I've been in Tristfal Glade trying to find information to what that bitch is doing to him," Thassarian let out a slight scowl, his fists tightening, "Damn her. She is nothing but a second Lich King!"

The Highlord put a hand on Thassarian's shoulder, "That she may be but she doesn't represent the Horde as a whole. You know that right?"

"Yes..."Thassarian said letting out a sigh, "I just want to know that he is okay. He is my brother in arms. A friend I could never replace,"

Darion looked up regarding the two commanders, "You might get your chance. I'm going away, why I called you two here. The knights of the Ebon Blade must always have a Highlord...and I won't be able to fulfill the duties of Highlord for a while. I don't know how long. A week, a month, a year?"

The room was silent and Thalanor's eyes widen slightly and Thassarian was staring at the Highlord with surprise. Darion gave a slight smile, "Of all my men, the three obvious choices to replace me for my absence as reagent would be the three of you. Now the two of you though now that Koltira is missing in action,"

Thalanor leaned back closing his eyes thoughtfully, "Hmph. No offense but I'm happy with taking care of security and communication of the Ebon Hold. I'll pass on being named Highlord, milord but I will do my best to maintain things just as smoothly,"

Darion chuckled and turned to Thassarian clapping the death knight on the back, "Then it seems that leaves you Thassarian. You think you can handle it?"

Thassarian shook his head running a hand through his hair, "This is...this is no doubt a great honor. If this is your will, then so be it," he gave a heavy sigh, "Until you return I will take up the mantle of Highlord,"

"Then in the presence of a witness, I hereby name you Highlord Thassarian, leader of the Ebon Blades and official emissary to both the Horde and Alliance," Darion said clapping him in the back again, "I have no doubt you will do well. If you need to get in contact with me, I'll send word of what area I will be in. I might be leaving on an extended journey to fix my mistakes but I won't leave you to the wolves,"

Thassarian smiled putting his hand on top of Darion's, "Thank you High...er...Darion," he said with a small smile, "hopefully I won't abuse the position to go and strangle that Banshee bitch,"

Darion chuckled, "It is so much more rewarding to get her tongue tied and fuming. Use this time to find Koltira and formerly recall him back to the Ebon Hold. No doubt he would be eager to help advice you,"

Thalanor chuckled, "Don't say that Darion. Those two will end up doing all sorts of crazy changes in the Ebon Hold but perhaps not as bad as the changes that I've had to talk Amal'Thazad out of making. The damn lich nearly painted an entire wing a salmon color with flower trim!"

Darion snorted and shook his head, "Next time I consider putting a lich in charge of interior decorating, you have my permission to ignore the order,"

"Consider it done!" Thalanor said with a laugh getting to his feet.

Thassarian sighed, "It is going to be weird to be called Highlord Thassarian. You better hurry back quickly Darion from whatever business you are handling. I don't enjoy paperwork anymore then you do,"

"I will as soon as I find her," the former Highlord said with a smile, "I just have to find Taynia and fix this mess I made,"

"Oh?" Thassarian said arching an eyebrow, "What did you do to make her run off and why are you chasing after her anyways if I may ask?"

Darion was silent for a while before he answered carefully, "I may have given the impression of using her for just a physical reason but the truth is I love her so I'm going to track her down and get all the questions answered..." he paused and turned to look out the window and leaned an arm against the pain lightly, "then who knows what will happen? Marriage, just be friends, friends with benefits...I don't know,"

Thalanor looked on in surprise and Thassarian let out a laugh, "So we are going to have a Highlady of the Ebon Blade when you return eh?"

"Highlord and Highlady Mograine..."Thalanor said with a shake of his head, "I thought I would never see such a thing in a million centuries!"

Darion fought the blush gracing his face glancing over his shoulder at the two, "Shut up, the both of you! You are talking a lot of nonesense. Besides, I don't think we can marry. Death already did us part, remember?"

"There are some crazy cults out there now and days," Thassarian said with a smile, "She no doubt had feelings for you. I just hope you can figure things out. Good luck Darion. I'll hold down the necropolis with Thalanor. Between the two of us, we should manage to keep things running smooth until you return,"

"You better. I don't want to return from this fiasco and have to be attending to your mess and having to spend months organizing it," Darion growled, "or so help me Thassarian, I will ship you to Sylavanas as her personal massage boy,"

Thassarian laughed, "your punishments are getting more cruel and usual! Shall I build a honeymoon suite for you while you are out?"

"No thank you. If I ever did have a honeymoon it sure as hell wouldn't be at Ebon Hold around you morons," Darion said with a snort turning to the two. He reached out a hand to Thassarian who clasped it, "Good luck Highlord,"

"Don't remind me," Thassarian said with a smile, "Good luck Darion. Light's speed on your hunt,"

The former Highlord gave a nod and one last smile before turning to leave. He felt like a weight was off his shoulders for the moment. At least he knew the Knights of the Ebon Blade were in good hands now. He could concentrate more on finding Taynia. Finding her again and finally doing what he should have done before. He would find the answers to the questions of their relationship and this time without falling flat on his face.

There was just one last formal stop before he left on his journey.

It did not take long to arrive at the ruins of his childhood home. It brought a real pang of nostalgia to see the place after so many years. Renault had burned down most of it in his madness. Only the barn had been unscathed and the skeletal, overgrown remains of the home.

The death knight dismounted from his deathcharger and moved into the ruins of the place. There was were the kitchen used to be were his father always made a formal attempt to cook and ended up only able to make sandwiches, porridge and grilled chicken. The rest, to say the least, would not have been out of place in Corpulous's kitchen.

How long had it been since he had come here? Darion didn't know, only leading his mount past the ruins of his childhood home coming to a pause at the restored grave of his mother, the added one of his father, and one dedicated to his brother. The death knight had no ill-will against Renault...perhaps he should for the man could be blamed for all that was wrong in his life. Instead he pitied Renault more then he pitied his own situation. At least he would die some day knowing he didn't get beheaded by his own father for such terrible crimes...

"I think it is time for me to move on," Darion said out loud kneeling down in front of the graves, pulling the few weeds growing about, "I'm the last one now and I might be undead, but at least I draw breath to keep up the fight so no one else will have to go throw what I did," He began slowly closing his eyes.

The light seemed to become stronger and Darion could almost feel like his lost family was there, watching him, proud of him even despite all his dark thoughts and brooding for so long. The death knight got to his feet, "...I'm going to move on now. I'll answer the last questions, figure out things,...but I think I'll be okay from now on, light willing,"

Darion let himself smile a bit, "But damn if the paperwork won't make me crabby when I return to it!"

he opened his eyes, feeling lighter, feeling better, feeling like he had a better goal for once. He had to go. He had lingered in this place, in the past even, far to long. Now was the time for action.

With a lighter step he headed back to his mount. He then mounted the snorting deathcharger and gripped the reins pulling them tight. The beast let out a whinny and reared up, "Lets go Fury," he said with a wild grin, "We've got a long road to ride,"

Then rider and mount were gone in a cloud of dust charging headlong along the road as the hunt began.

…...

The Banshee Queen, Sylvanas sat back on her throne, a frown curling across her face. Things with Koltira's "training" had not been going as planed. It seemed the Death Knights of Acherus could endure a lot of pain and refused to give up their own will to anyone. Briefly she wondered how that cynical moron Darion Mograine managed to keep the knights loyal to him. From what she knew of him, he was ill-tempered, disagreeable, a vicious warrior, and a snot-nosed brat that liked to believe he knew more then others. At ever meeting he would sit back, scowling silently and rolling his eyes at the disputes of the Alliance and Horde. He had no care about events.

Yet the knights of Acherus followed, no, idolized the Highlord. People respected the bastard in ways that she had to struggle to achieve. Even Tirion Fordring expressed deep bonds of brotherhood to the Knights of the Ebon Blade even though they represented everything the light was against. She despised him. She despised him even more when he cut through her defenses and snarled at her pride. Sylvanas had plans to bring the death knights in the Horde under her sway yet they denied any sort of kinship and turned away from her charity.

It seemed it was time to stop using the carrot to make the mules go and more of the whip.

Smoothly, she rose from her throne and strode towards the dungeons of the Undercity where Koltira was being made comfortable. She stepped without making a sound ignoring the groans of Alliance scum and whimpers of prisoners that had displeased the Banshee Queen. She paused at one cell and gave a nod to the forsaken who bowed low, "My queen," he began in a breathy rattle, "no changes to report. He is refusing to cooperate. Torture is not doing a thing to bind him to your will,"

"I figured as much," She said with a frown, "But we may have found a way to ...change his mind as it were Blacklake,"

Claus Blacklake looked up at the queen staring somewhat. If he had an eyebrow left on his smooth decaying face, it no doubt would've been raised in question, "Oh?"

Sylvanas gave a smirk, "They accuse me of being like the Lich King due to my methods so why not just go along with their foolish assumptions? It won't blacken my reputation any further, " she gave a shrug and slight frown, "I sent and expedition north some time ago looking for ways in which to further our own ranks. In the ruins of Naxxramas...we found the methods used to break and control death knights..."

The forsaken chuckled darkly as he got the hint of the dark lady, "I see now, my queen. I take it you are looking for a...uh...suitable first volunteer to test the method?"

A perfect smile graced her lips and a vicious light blazed in her eyes, "Of course Blacklake," she said in a near purr, "After all Koltira Deathweaver is a strong and attractive man. He would be perfect to take in as an addition not only to the Horde but for the Forsaken as my consort, I believe,"

Blacklake gave a dark chuckle and a bow to his queen, "No doubt he would a pretty gem in your crown my queen but it seems a formal recall from the Highlord has arrived,"

Sylvanas scowled crossing her arms, "That idiot Mograine again-"

"No, not Mograine," Blacklake interrupted with an apologetic bow, "Highlord Thassarian for now. Seems Darion Mograine has left the knights on some sort of personal mission,"

The Banshee Queen frowned even more, displeased with the news. Thassarian would no doubt be sticking his nose further into her business then Darion ever did. The fact that Mograine had left the Highlord position to him Thassarian and had left was also, however, an opportunity and an item of curiosity.

"I'll deal with Thassarian and the knights of the Ebon Blade. It is easy to use political theocracy to mire down the process. I doubt that Thassarian would be as rash as his predecessor to just barge in at his leisure," Sylvanas said, "But this mission..."

"I'm going to look into it personally milady, "Blacklake said smoothly with a bow, "After all, it shouldn't be to hard to figure out what is bothering Mograine. I'll report back as soon as I find out and will then await your next orders,"

Sylvanas gave a predatory grin, "Excellent. Now excuse me, I have a death knight to...welcome to the Forsaken," she said smoothly.

Blacklake gave another low bow and shuffled off to leave his queen alone to her work. The fallen ranger stepped into the room, eying up the chained death knight with a smirk, "Well Koltira, I'm surprised you haven't been more amiable to my lenient treatment of you,"

The death knight gave a contemptuous glare as he watched Sylvanas move around the room to a covered table. Whatever was on the table seemed to be of interest to the Banshee Queen for she treated it with loving adoration. Koltira sneered, "When Highlord Mograine hears of this-"

"He won't do a thing," Sylvanas said, "Highlord Mograine is no more. The Highlord of the Ebon Blade is now Thassarian, your dearly devoted compatriot. He had asked for your recall, but if all goes well, you won't answer," the Banshee Queen said with a devious smile.

"If I'm called to Acherus, you can bet your life that I will go, banshee bitch," Koltira snarled struggling in his bindings, "Loyalty to the knights of the Ebon Blade comes before your petty wishes for power! If I don't report, Thassarian will break down the doors of your city to find me,"

The Banshee Queen laughed, "Oh Darion would have. He tends to act like the world is his personal high throne and he can walk in whenever he wants. Thassarian has more manners then that idiot Mograine," She idly lifted the covering off the item on the table, "But even if Thassarian follows in his predecessor's footprints, you will tell that Alliance scum to leave you alone,"

"Never. Thassarian is my comrade in arms and I would never do anything to hurt or endanger him," Koltira growled.

Sylvanas laughed again tossing the covering to the side revealing an odd looking device. It was inscribed with runes similar to those on a runeblade and clearly of Scourge design. It was raised slightly resembling a small ziggeraut in shape with a crystal clasped to the top glowing slightly with a sickly green color. Koltira felt his blood run cold.

"I see you recognize this, yes?" Sylvanas said with a smirk, "If not, let me bring back memories. This device was used by Kel'Thuzad to help break death knights and enslave their will to the Lich King if they were less then willing,"

The vicious smile returned to her face and her eyes held an air of triumph as Koltira's eyes widened and then narrowed. He thrashed in his bindings and cursed her loudly but she ignored it activating the device, "Of course I had my men tamper with it slightly to suit my own needs. I don't want to enslave you to the Lich King, I want to bend you to my will. You will love me more than life itself. You will worship and follow my orders as if it was air,"

She smiled as the device turned on and Koltira felt the pull of the power and the nightmarish visions return as he was subjugated to the breaking of his spirit all over again. Sylvanas leaned forward and held his chin, "Now, Koltira...Who do you love?"

…...

Shattrath City had been a quite place ever since Illidian had fallen and a semblance of peace had descended on the Outlands. Already children could play in the streets again and there was a general migration back out to outlying villages and establishing new ones as well about Shattrath. The World's End Tavern was not as active as it use to be, but it was far from dead.

From his seat, Orlon had a good view of the comings and going of all the visitors that still trickled into Outlands. The old Broken One sat back enjoying the calm of the city. He was a long retired mage now, getting on in age and cared more about the growing of his ample stomach then of rushing about on adventures anymore. It didn't mean that at times he longed for the old excitement to tickle at his life again more or to listen to the travelers that passed by and trade a yarn or two. It was why he liked to come to the World's End Tavern. It was a place to gather, talk, and listen to the going ons in the world.

The Broken One looked up as the doors to the inn opened and a priestess of the light moved in, lowering her hood. She was a pretty woman despite the grime of the road that clung to her clothes and face. What stood out the most was the faraway sad expression. The thick robes were stained with blood that wasn't her own probably coming fresh from a mission outside the city for some gold. What was truly alarming was he notice a swell of her stomach that indicated she was most likely with child.

The woman slid into a booth far from the others hunching over, one hand trailing over her stomach. She ordered a hot meal and a drink . Orlon took a pool from his own mug before getting to his feet and moving over to her. She looked like she need an ear to listen to her or just someone to be sitting with her.

"You look like you've had a rough travel," Orlon began giving a small bow, "I've seen travelers come through with a weight on their back but yours looks the heaviest I've seen in a long time,"

The human woman looked up giving a faint sad smile, "You could say that, but it was my own mistake in a serious of rash mistakes," Her hand moved from her swelling belly back to the table, "I commited a terrible mistake just six months back...and tried to fix it in the worse way,"

"Oh?" Orlon slide into the seat across from her slowly feeling his old bones protesting somewhat, "Well I may be a stranger, but you can consider me a friend. I'm Orlon, just Orlon. A retired mage enjoying a quite life here off what I've saved up. Still love to hear stories that come in from the outside,"

"I have a story," She said lightly her smile becoming a bit more warm, but still distant, "One of a girl with aspirations to be a great and wise priestess like her mother who turned out incompetent coward. A girl who found love and then cheated it, found it still there, and then ran away from it again. A mistake she can't confront out of her own fears and bears the marks of that day to the world. I.. I am not a good woman nor role model, that I can assuer you, "She laid a hand on her stomach, her eyes downcast.

The waitress came back and set down the food and drink and Orlon took out a few coins to cover the cost, "This meal is on me. You are hard on yourself, tell your story and I'll tell you if you deserve all this self hate and regret,"

She quietly picked up her fork taking a slow bite of the meal. For a long time she remained silent. Orlon patiently awaited for her to speak again. Eventually she set the fork down and let out a soft sigh, "I thank you for your kindness. I can tell you the story, I owe that much to your kindness although I hope only that my story will not make you hate me,"

"I hardly know you, how could I hate you?" Orlon said sitting back, "After you speak about a burden, sometimes it makes it easier to let it go and move on,"

She smiled again and closed her eyes, "My name is Taynia Fieldstron. I'm just a traveler for now doing odd jobs, but also a mother to be," she began running a hand over her swelling stomach, "I don't know where to begin really...the beginning, the end, the middle...I don't know how much I can tell to a stranger so I'll just tell you what I can get out for now,"

Taynia opened her eyes and looked at Orlon sadly, "There is so much to say, I just hope I can explain this burden on my heart..."

Then she began to tell her story and he leaned in to hear her trembling soft voice. Around them the World's End Tavern continued about its business.

…...

Duh, duh, DUUUN!

So I end this story with cliffhangers and everything in place. I bet you are all ready to throttle me. Just please wait until I finish the first chapter of the sequel before you do so. It is not officially time to say this story is complete and start on the second arc. We get to see how all of this is going to play out what with Thassarian being the Highlord and Taynia having trouble brewing in her belly. And questions will be answered like What was the gift and how is Taynia's new predicament is even possible, and what Sylvanas is up too.

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and what not. It is indeed the fuel that keeps me writing.


End file.
